TUAOA Challenge! To Soothe a Savage Heart
by Fester0662
Summary: Naruto was kidnapped by root and his mind was wiped. He for all intents and purposes was remade…no memories, no life…nothing. Now Hinata must pick up the pieces to help him, or put him out of his misery. Challenge Story, See inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright ladies and gentleman, children of all ages and farm animals! The following is a challenge issued by Chewie cookies to develop a story based around Naruto going feral and Hinata helping him to return to normal.**

**That is the gist of it anyway…if you want more info on the challenge visit his profile and check it out.**

**This is my humble attempt and hopefully it will meet with people's taste…or lack there of as you will see in other chapters.**

**Summary:**

**Naruto was kidnapped by root and his mind was wiped. He for all intents and purposes was remade…no memories, no life…nothing.**

**In that time he went feral and became more animalistic then ever before.**

**Hinata searched for her lost love, and found him accidentally.**

**The question is can she put the pieces back together again? **

**To soothe a savage heart**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto's eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling.

The sun wasn't up yet, but something woke him up, he just couldn't place his finger on what it was.

He thought about getting up, but he really didn't want to so he lay quietly staring at the ceiling.

He would have to get up and hunt soon…but for some reason today he felt lazy and didn't want to move from his spot.

After a few seconds, Naruto's mind began to drift…to see things from the past…

**Flashback**

Naruto hurried down the street, rushing to his favorite ramen stand to indulge in some much needed dinner.

His stomach growled constantly while he was in detention, (Stupid sensei) and when he was finally released, (It was just a little prank) he hauled his butt out of the school as fast as he could. _I mean come on…I'm a ninja now…not a student! How did I get stuck in detention? _He thought to himself. _Well at least I'm out now…and it was good to see Iruka sensei again._

Not paying much attention to where he was going, Naruto whipped around a corner…visions of fat noodles in delicious broth dancing in his head…right before an arm closed around his throat, and he felt a pinch in his neck.

Naruto staggered and felt sleepy as his legs and then his arms stopped responding to what he wanted to do.

Naruto guessed there was no reason he couldn't lie here and sleep for a while…it wasn't like anyone cared about him anyway.

A little shut eye wouldn't hurt…but why did his neck hurt?

O

Danzou sat in his chair and smiled in satisfaction as his men dropped the Kyuubi brat in front of him.

If only Sarutobi had listened to him when he was younger, then he could already be programmed and ready to do his bidding…but no. Kami forbid the shortsighted fools would see the potential that was there.

Danzou let out a sigh before he nodded to his men who stripped then drug Naruto off and threw him into a holding cell further in the facility.

Standing slowly he looked at one of the medical doctors he relied on and nodded. "Begin the procedure…I want to begin programming him as soon as possible."

The doctor nodded as he turned and walked off in the same direction that Naruto was taken and Danzou smirked. "Soon…I will have my weapon, no one will be the wiser, and then I will be hokage. Then…I will bring peace to this land!"

The demented man threw back his head and laughed, but no one cared as only his ROOT warriors were there to hear it, and they didn't react at all.

O

**Two months later… **

Danzou frowned at the man standing in front of him before he growled out, "What do you mean you failed? Explain this to me!"

The man nodded as he pointed to the chained form of Naruto. "His memories as far as I can tell are gone, so that part of the procedure was successful, but he is not taking the programming. It is like his mind refuses to accept what we want it to do."

Nothing about what Danzou's people had done to the boy seemed to work as he wanted it too. It had taken two weeks longer then it was supposed to; to wipe the boys memory Something in the drugs almost killed him…in fact it had actually stopped his heart but they were able to resuscitate him, but due to his resident or some side effect of the drugs he had grown tails and ears on the top of his head, making him appear very much like a human version of the Kyuubi…now the programming that was used to create so many of his ROOT warriors failed for the third time to remold the brat into what he needed him to be.

It was like the boy was still able to play pranks on them…and he was winning again!

Danzou glared again at the man before he snapped out, "Alternatives?"

The man frowned as he looked at Naruto. "His will despite the loss of his memories is still formidable, so we need to break it. I was considering an emotional shock might do the trick.

Danzou still frowning looked at the boy then back at the man. "Explain."

The man nodded as he gestured and two; ROOT ANBU walked in, holding a girl between them.

The girl had fair skin and a slight pale complexion with Ice blue eyes that almost seemed white. Her hair was shoulder length, and a dark black, but the bruises on her skin showed she was recently beaten, marring whatever good looks she had possessed.

The man nodded to her before he looked at Danzou. "This is Mori…she has been the one assigned to bring the boy food and to clean up his cell when he is being trained. I noticed a change in his weight a few weeks ago and had her watched. A few days ago she was caught giving him more then the required ration which may be contributing to his resistance." The man walked over and lifted one of her bangs, then dropped it again before he looked at Danzou. "I detest people interfering with my work, but I hate being disobeyed more, and she has done both now. Since she has been the boys only constant companion, I believe if she were…"punished" in front of him…it would break him and we could reprogram him with no resistance."

Danzou considered for a moment before he nodded to the man. "Proceed." She was not one of his ninja so he did not care one way or the other what would happen to her.

The doctor looked at one of the ROOT ANBU who nodded and walked over to Naruto and slapped him until his eyes opened.

As he looked up he moaned in recognition at the girl, and she tried to smile at him before the doctor punched her in the side of her face.

Naruto roared in anger and strained against the chains, but could not break free.  
The man grinned at Naruto and pointed to the now bleeding girl who whimpered on the floor. "So she means something to you does she? I thought as much." He grumbled before he struck the girl again and Naruto howled as he bounced off the wall again, wanting very much to lash out at the one who hurt the girl that took care of him.

The man waited until Naruto had calmed again, before he struck her, knocking her to the ground and Naruto screamed as he strained mightily against the restraints but still he could not get free.

The man grinned cruelly as he started to strike the girl over and over again to Naruto's howls of pain and anger until the man looked at him and drew a kunai.

Danzou had sat and smiled through the whole thing, a malicious grin on his face…but no one noticed because of Naruto's screams that while the chains hadn't weakened, the rock holding them had.

The man brought the kunai to the girl's throat and grinned at Naruto before he ran it across her neck, cutting her from ear to ear before letting go of her hair and watching her head fall to the floor.

Naruto cried out in misery as he watched her blood pool away from her body and slowly he collapsed, hanging from the chains that held him to the wall.

The man turned to Danzou and smiled. "I believe we can make progress now." He mumbled just before a low growl filled the room and a red glow grabbed all of their attention.

Naruto stood again, fangs and claws elongated, and the cloak of the fox surrounding him.

The look he turned to the man made him quickly stammer, "Quick give him the sedatives!"

But no one could predict what happened next as Naruto lurched forward, snatching the chains free of the wall and striking both of the ANBU at the same time, killing one as the chain hit his head shattering it, and the other took a heavy blow to his shoulder, the sound of bones breaking obvious in the confines.

Danzou struggled to get his feet under him, but lost his balance and fell to his side on the floor as Naruto was on the doctor, tearing at him with his claws until he finally lunged forward and tore out the man's throat with his fangs.

The room had gone quiet, and only Naruto's grunts and Danzou's breathing could be heard.

Naruto almost casually stomped on the wounded ANBU's back with enough force to shake the room and the man's spine gave with no resistance.

After a few moments Naruto turned and looked at the crippled man lying on the floor staring back at him before he bared his teeth and growled.

While Naruto didn't know who Danzou was, he could sense the evil rolling off of him, and it disgusted him.

Something would have to be done.

Naruto's hands shot forward and grasped Danzou's head in his hands and began to pull.

Danzou's screams were the stuff of nightmares as he felt first his vertebrae, then all of the bundles of nerves and muscle stretched to their limit.

Danzou Scratched and scrabbled at the hands with his one good arm but to no avail.

In the final moments, the leader of ROOT always thought he would die on the battlefield, fighting an enemy or at least peacefully in his bed with a hero's burial.

He got neither as his head came off with a grotesque popping followed by the tearing of flesh and cartilage before blood splashed to the floor soon followed by the twitching body.

With a grimace of disgust, Naruto dropped the head to the floor and turned sad eyes to the body of his friend and sobbed as he picked her up to hold her.

Her head lolled back and a second mouth opened wide below her chin, and after a moment where Naruto's eyes had clouded over, he lay her back down on the floor where he gently composed her body to look more dignified before he howled again in pain and crashed through the door in front of him.

Though he was wounded repeatedly, none could seem to stop him as he eventually raced out of the cave to that part of the ROOT headquarters, and to his freedom.

O

**One month later**

Hinata was uncomfortable and to be honest not happy at all.

Naruto had disappeared three months prior, and truth be told so had her patience.

Her heart was heavy, and she missed the boy dearly, and a few times had gone and searched for him on her own because she knew all of his hiding places and training areas.

Hey stalking a person for years makes it easy to learn their secrets.

Try as she might though, he had disappeared and no one, not even the third Hokage knew where he was.

It was through the efforts of the third Hokage that Naruto wasn't labeled a missing nin, and now the recent disappearance of Councilor Danzou a little over a month prior had many people speculating and rumors were abound.

Hinata had heard a bunch of them…from Naruto killing Danzou to Naruto and Danzou were on a diplomatic mission to prevent the leaf from going to war.

The favorite of a lot of people though was the one Hinata liked the least were the one where Naruto had simply run away and because of how inept he was, had gotten himself killed in an embarrassing manner.

Hinata hated that one, and when she heard someone saying it…anyone…she would defend the boy most vehemently.

The three biggest problems for Hinata's defense of the boy were Sasuke, Sakura, and his other fan girl Ino.

None ever seemed to have a good thing to say about him, and it saddened her greatly to see that some people were so eager to kick someone while they were down.

She wished she knew where he was…but more then that she wished she could see him again.

Today would be no exception to that.

Hinata walked up to her team standing at the gate and tried not to frown as she saw out of her peripheral vision that Kiba was watching her again.

Kiba while a good teammate and a decent person, was a womanizer, and a pervert.

The one condition compounded the other, and Hinata would always bathe or use the restroom with her Byakugan active to make sure he wasn't peeping at her.

Shino was a good sort, much more like a big brother, but his family had become insistent that she "consider" marrying him.

If it was just Shino's family that would be one thing, but Kiba's mom had been bombarding her father with proposals to unite the two clans as well.

While her father had weathered most bids…it was getting harder and harder to fight them off when the clan council was eyeing the offers as well.

Of course, they were thinking about the estate holdings and prestige, but at least her father was thinking about her and her comfort.

**Further back**

Hiashi sighed as he looked at the stack of marriage proposals from both internal and external sources. He shook his head sadly as he rejected one after the other and wrote polite but firm negations to each party.

Truth be told, he would rather Hinata marry out side of the clan since the fear of in-breeding was very possible.

While the clan heads claimed these things were studied and ruled out…he knew how that bunch of fools really worked and would not stand for them saddling his daughters with men who could be related to them and then have their children be the ones that suffered for it.

A knock at his door made him look up as he laid his quill down. "Enter."

The door slid back and Hinata shuffled in wearing a blue house kimono and knelt in front of him after she closed the door.

Hiashi smiled at Hinata as he relaxed his posture. "Hello my daughter…I am glad to see you."

Hinata bowed her head politely. "Thank you Father…you wanted to see me?"

Hiashi nodded before he gestured to the stack of proposals in front of him. "I did my daughter…I know you are holding out hope…" But Hinata's hand stopped him before he continued.

Hiashi had changed his demeanor to Hinata when she stood up to him about this very subject he broached to her three months ago. He realized if Hinata could stand up for this, she could stand up for anything if she chose to. She only needed a reason.

"Father while I understand the clan's position in this, I am not interested in any of the suitors that have approached you, especially not my teammates."

Hiashi frowned as he waved at the stack again. "But Hinata…some of them are worthy of your interest at least!"

Hinata frowned but shook her head. "While I can work with them, I will not take one as my husband. You know where my heart belongs father…who it belongs to."

Hiashi nodded as he sighed. "Yes I know…and I do not fault you for your feelings for him…but no one has seen him and has no idea where he is or if he is even alive still. Will you grow old and remain lonely my daughter? Will there never be anyone worthy of your heart other then him?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip as she frowned. It was hard to fight the urge to cry, especially now talking about the one person who meant the world to her. But she knew her father was right. With a nod she wiped her eyes. "One year father…just one year. If Naruto-kun has not returned within that time…I will pick a suitor."

Hiashi hated to see his daughter sad…and this was a subject he did not want to force on her…but things had to be decided and plans had to be made. "Alright my daughter…one year…but not a month more. You have to begin taking all of your responsibilities as the future clan head…and that includes choosing a strong suitor. I will pick out candidates, and you can decide who it will be.

We still have some time before it becomes critical…but even our time is limited."

Hinata nodded, her head still down before Hiashi pushed his table aside and gestured for Hinata to come to him. "Come…we are not clan head and heir now…let your father hold you."

Hinata nodded as she went over and sat on her father's lap and began to cry into his shoulder.

Hiashi rocked her and whispered soothingly to her. This wasn't the first time she cried for the boy, and he knew it wouldn't be the last. _Naruto…I hope you do come back…for my daughter's sake. _He thought as he rubbed Hinata's back.

**Flash Forward**

Hinata didn't want to be impolite, but there were days when talking to Kiba was a chore. "Hello Kiba-kun, Shino-kun. Will sensei be along soon?"

Shino opened his mouth to answer when Kiba set Hinata's nerves on edge. "My mom sent another proposal by Hinata…why do you keep rejecting them?"

Hinata looked at the ground for a moment before looking at the boy. "I am not rejecting them…my father is and you should know by now Kiba-kun that I won't marry you even if he accepts the proposal."

Kiba frowned as he walked closer. "Why not? I'm a good guy!" Akamaru barked in agreement but Hinata was losing what was left of her patience rather quickly. "Because you are my teammate, because I do not like you that way, and finally because…" And thankfully Hinata was interrupted from saying the extraordinary mean thing that was on her mind by Kurenai as she landed near them. "Because it's none of your business Kiba. You are a supposed suitor, not the final authority. She has already said no and that is final the last time I checked. If I catch you trying to force your will or opinion on Hinata again I will be pleased to introduce you to a world of hurt. I suggest you drop it."

The words were said in a calm manner, but there was a distinct edge to her voice that was unavoidable as Kiba nodded sullenly and said no more.

Kurenai turned to the gate and gestured. "Team eight…let's go."

The four members walked out of the front gate, headed on a journey that would be a discovery for one, and a shock for the others.

O

Naruto had survived the entire time eating whatever he could find that was edible. To the disgust of anyone who knew, Naruto had been killing and eating game raw because he had no knowledge of fire or preparation of food.

Naruto at this point was nothing more then an animal in the wild.

While Naruto didn't have any human sense anymore, he did have instinct, and that is what he used to survive.

Oh Naruto could still reason and remember, but those things took experience and time…so Naruto's knowledge was even more primitive then a caveman's.

Some things he had learned quickly, like not to wipe your butt with certain plants as the rash he got had been persistent despite the Kyuubi's power to heal him…while some others he had not, but he still learned.

It was on one of these days of learning that he noticed the strangers walking through his territory. Two were men like he was, (He could tell when they stopped to take a piss break) and the other two must be the opposite. Again he didn't know for sure because neither opened their pants to dispose of waste, and he knew that a woman was built differently from the time he saw a man and a woman making love…again in his territory.

The man was hard and smooth, while the woman seemed to have two great big lumps on her chest and her hips were rounder. (Perhaps it was Tsunade)

He watched in curiosity until they were finished, and when they were done and had left, he went down and sniffed the ground in curiosity.

It was a bit pungent, but it definitely had the smell of something sweet, and his body seemed to like it.

Naruto wondered when he would be able to experience this too…but first he would need the person with lumps as well.

He had one once…until the man killed her…which made him bare his teeth and growl…but before that thought could continue he stopped and stared blankly at the smaller of the two still on the trail. Naruto tilted his head and blinked then leapt ahead as they stood on there talking quietly and he frowned before he barked lightly in shock.

IT WAS HER!

SHE WAS ALIVE!

But how? Naruto had seen the wound and knew she was gone…but here she was alive and well it seemed.

He wasn't sure what to think, but he stared in wonder at her as the group started walking again and he followed slowly, mind still ablaze with thoughts.

Would she recognize him? Would she feed and talk to him?

His thoughts were quickly broken however as screaming below made him look down and growl angrily.

The little party had been attacked by an unknown group, and at the moment, they were pinned down.

Without a thought to himself or his own safety, Naruto ran through the treetops until he was behind the men that were attacking the girls group, and then HE attacked.

He had lost this girl once before because he was unable to protect her…HE WOULD NOT LOSE HER AGAIN!

Naruto smashed one man in the head with the cuff still attached to his wrist, laying him out and busted wide open before he leapt and slashed another man's throat as he landed on him, holding him to the ground until he stopped thrashing.

Naruto crouched in the brush and took stock of the opposing force then went silently after one that was trying to circle around the group.

Naruto waited quietly until the man thought he had a good position on the one with red eyes, but he got no further in as his head suddenly was twisted around to face his assailant with a loud crack.

What Danzou's root doctor did not know, parts of the training they wanted to put into him HAD taken…but the false personality they tried to create didn't.

Naruto while low on knowledge for cooking and such, knew very well how to fight and defend himself…better then when he was an active ninja in fact.

Naruto looked to where the girl was and frowned as he saw at least five enemy ninja still aligned against the group of four.

Doubling back around again, Naruto was able to eviscerate one man who had stepped right in front of him and began forming a jutsu which may have been deadly for the small group as it had more then ten hand signs.

Naruto's claws stabbed into the man's thigh and because of the chakra shroud his fingers went up and through the man's stomach and deep into his chest cavity as his organs spilled out onto the ground.

The man's cry of pain however was heard by his fellows and two of them began to converge on his position.

Feeling them approaching, Naruto leapt into the trees and stayed unmoving as the two searched the area. The other two were still hurling Shuriken, low level jutsu, and other projectile weapons at the four ninja.

Hinata stayed clear of the projectiles as well as Kiba and Kurenai, but Shino stood closer to the men with a slight grin until one of them began shouting and slapping at his body.

Shino's bugs were having an interesting dish this day called man as a shuriken barrage from Hinata and Shino both took him down.

Naruto grinned at the assault and the way she moved and felt a tugging in his chest.

He would have made himself comfortable and watched her if he didn't see the man that had appeared behind Hinata.

Obviously he shun shined behind her and was exactly in her blind spot when a cry from Kurenai went too late and he bashed Hinata on the back of the head with the pommel of his weapon.

Hinata fell in slow motion until her body hit the ground, but the man and his team was already in trouble so he did the most expeditious thing he could.

He grabbed Hinata's unconscious head and held it up as he placed a knife against her throat. "Surrender or she dies!" He shouted into the woods in front of him.

With a frown Kurenai and Kiba stood with their hands in the air, but Shino hadn't been spotted yet, so he directed his bugs towards her assailant.

In the meantime, Naruto seeing her in the same exact position she had died in before growled low in his throat as he judged the distance between himself and the man.

With only a slight hesitation, Naruto leapt from the limb he was sitting on and nailed the man full in the back, raking his claws down and across the bandit's body, tearing flesh and nerve endings as he fell limply to the ground moaning in pain.

Naruto's leg hurt from where he landed, but seeing his chance to save her, he reached her and picked her up, just as a hail of shuriken struck him fully in the back!

Naruto barked in pain as Kiba cried out. "Hey put Hinata down!"

Naruto paid no heed as he turned and sprinted into the woods, thoughts of saving her and keeping her safe the only thing in his mind.

Kiba and Akamaru, despite Kurenai's protest charged after the wild looking man that had taken Hinata.

He was confident he could stop him, but after five minutes of running flat out, he and his dog came to a stop and looked around. He had lost sight of him, and he couldn't hear movement anymore.

He sniffed the air as Akamaru sniffed the ground.

After a few minutes of Akamaru sniffing here, moving and sniffing there Kiba growled in frustration. "Damn it!"

Kurenai and Shino landed next to him as he looked at her. "Their gone! His scent doubles back on itself over and over again and Akamaru can't figure out which is real and which is a fake trail."

Kurenai frowned as she shook her head in frustration. "Didn't you wound him?"

Kiba nodded before he gestured around them. "I hit him with four shuriken in the back…but there isn't any blood!"

Unable to track the assailant Kurenai looked at Shino. "I got the document that was stolen from one of the bandits, but we need to get it back to the village. Shino take this to the Hokage, and tell him what happened. We will need another search team to help us track them.

Shino nodded as he accepted the document. "Please be careful." Was all he said as he leapt up into the tree and was gone.

Kurenai looked at Kiba with a frown. "Start eliminating the trails one by one. Don't go to far, meet back here in thirty minutes."

Kiba nodded as he took one path, Akamaru took another, and Kurenai took yet another. They would find Hinata and when they got the one that took her…

Thoughts of mayhem in their minds, but also thoughts of Hinata's safe return most prevalent.

O

Naruto petted Hinata's cheek and frowned with a whine when she didn't move. There was no blood on her head, only a large lump, and she was still breathing, so maybe she just needed time before she woke up.

He didn't know…but he did know that he felt bad for her.

As she lay there Naruto looked at her more closely and slowly came to the realization that this may look like the girl he remembered, it was a distinct possibility it wasn't her.

This ones hair was shorter, her skin was paler, and her body was different.

This one whoever she was had bigger lumps.

Naruto reached out and touched her cheek again, but was disappointed when again she didn't stir.

Looking at Hinata's "lumps", he let his curiosity get the better of him as he reached over and lightly touched her left breast with his finger, pushing it inward.

It was soft and springy and it made him cock his head in even greater curiosity. He didn't understand what made them so different. His chest was solid…but hers were more… soft.

He poked it again with a slight grin and watched it jiggle before he grasped it and gave it a good squeeze.

Naruto liked the feeling as he grabbed both of them and began to fondle both her breasts, not sure what he was doing but having fun just the same.

Getting a little too zealous, Naruto squeezed really hard to see what they would do, and blinked when she moaned out and her eyes blinked open.

Her eyes opened wide almost immediately and her hand lashed out and struck his cheek with a loud report.

Naruto yelped then scrambled away from her as she sat up and rubbed her boobs. "You pervert!" she screamed as she scooted further back into the little cave they were in.

Hinata's boobs felt a little sore as she rubbed them and was ready to jump up and kick the persons ass in front of her, when something about him made her stop and stare at him.

The boy was blond, and his hair was unkempt, but it looked familiar as she squinted at him.

His eyes were a beautiful blue as she looked into them and her heart began to beat faster as she got her knees under her and crawled slowly forward.

He leaned back from her slightly as she got closer, hand still on his cheek, and she shushed him quietly before she reached up and touched the cheek he was holding.

Naruto whined at her quietly, but she made a soothing sound and rubbed it gently and his eyes closed and he began to purr at her, moving more against her hand.

While Hinata was soothing him, her real intention was to rub some of the dirt from his cheek so she could make sure.

He looked so much like him…from the hair to the eyes…his beautiful eyes…and when she pulled her hand away, she had her answer.

Three distinctive whisker marks lay there, and there was no mistaking for her now who this was.

"N..Naruto-kun? She whispered quietly.

Naruto's eyes opened and blinked at her as he cocked his head curiously.

Not sure what she was saying he just watched her as her eyes began to brim with tears.

"Naruto-kun…what happened to you? Where have you been all this time?"

But Naruto only stared at her…not sure what the strange sounds she was making were, but wanting her to keep doing it.

A tear ran down Hinata's cheek and Naruto watched it before he reached out with a finger and caught it.

Looking at the tear, Naruto brought it to his tongue and tasted it with smacking noises before he looked at her again.

It was tangy but it was what he drank from the stream mostly. When another ran down her face again, Naruto did what he usually does at the stream. He leaned forward and licked her cheek and the bottom of her eyelid.

Hinata flinched, than blushed crimson as his tongue touched her. The one lick wasn't bad, but the next five or six had her squirming and giggling so much she forgot to faint even though she was embarrassed.

Hinata stopped squirming and hugged Naruto to her, who in turn froze not sure what this was.

Naruto couldn't remember ever being hugged, even if his memories were intact; he had never gotten this kind of contact from anyone.

He didn't know what to do, so he sat there with his arms at his sides, face impassive.

Hinata leaned back and looked at him with a frown before she touched his whisker marks again.

Naruto's head turned into her hand, trying to keep it in contact with his cheek and sure enough, he started purring again.

Hinata suppressed a giggle, but continued to rub his face as she looked at him, taking in his appearance and condition.

His clothes…what little there was left, were in complete tatters, covered with dirt and stains, and some of it obviously missing like his pants and underwear.

Her eyes immediately shot back up as she began to swoon, but brought her emotions under control.

He was extremely dirty, and his hair had become shaggy, but it was still easy to see who he was if you looked close enough.

As she began to rub her hand along his shoulder she hit a jagged point that made him yelp slightly and she blinked in surprise when flinched away from him.

Rubbing his whisker again to calm him, Hinata craned her head around and saw the point of a shuriken sticking from Naruto's back and gasped. "Naruto…you're hurt!"

Naruto's eyes opened lazily to look at her and he blinked.

He didn't seem to understand her, but she was able to turn him around slowly so she could examine the wound.

Looking at it is when she noticed three more of the throwing stars imbedded in his back and she frowned angrily when she saw who they belonged to.

"Hold still Naruto-kun…I'm going to pull these out."

Naruto not sure what to do sat their quietly peering at her across his shoulder as she smiled bravely at him.

This might not be the girl he remembered, but she did make him feel calm and she was friendly it seemed.

Besides, he liked the way she rubbed his whiskers.

Hinata grasped one and began to tug lightly before Naruto hissed in pain, but when she pulled it and it came out with a loud splat, he sighed and seemed to relax a bit.

Before Hinata could move to the second one however, Naruto bristled up and began to growl back at the entrance of the cave.

Hinata frowned but as she turned to look, Kiba and Kurenai stepped into the opening.

Kiba brandished a kunai while Kurenai looked cautious. "Alright Hinata," her mentor said. "Move away from him slowly…you're safe now."

Hinata blinked in surprise at first then noticed their stances and the fact that both of them seemed ready to attack.

Hinata quietly stroked Naruto's whiskers calming him, which helped, but his eyes were still very much alert as she turned to her teammates. "Please calm down…I'm ok. He helped me and now I'm helping him."

Kiba took a menacing step forward and Naruto's tails frizzled as his hackles rose before he growled, baring his fangs at the boy.

"Get away from that freak Hinata…I'm gonna tear him apart for hurting you…"

Hinata frowned, than she got in front of Naruto and spread her arms out. "Don't you dare hurt Naruto-kun! He didn't hurt me he saved me…I guess…"

Hinata wasn't sure what happened after she was knocked out, but she did know that it couldn't have been Naruto that hurt her…he would never hurt her.

Kurenai and Kiba both stood agape, and Kurenai tried to peer over Hinata's shoulder. "That's Naruto?" She shook her head as she stepped around Kiba. "Put the knife away Kiba…and go wait outside."

When Kiba hadn't moved Kurenai turned around and smacked him in the side of the head. "Now Kiba! I'm not going to be repeating my orders to you!"

Kiba frowned then nodded sullenly. "Yes sensei." He muttered before he turned and shuffled out of the cave.

When she was sure he was safely outside, she came over and looked at Naruto and her mouth opened in surprise. "It is him isn't it?"

Hinata nodded with a smile as she rubbed his whiskers again making him rumble in his chest as his eyes closed. "Yeah…I was surprised when I woke up and he was crouching over me." Inadvertently Hinata rubbed her breast at the memory, which wasn't lost on Kurenai and her eyes hardened.

Despite the implication, Kurenai said nothing at this time but would find out later. "Hinata are you hurt? You have blood on your hands."

Hinata frowned but shook her head. "No…but Naruto-kun is…he has some of KIBA's shuriken in his back."

This was said with so much venom it almost Kurenai flinch. "Much as I don't like defending him, it wasn't his fault. He saw someone attacking you and reacted."

Hinata thought for a moment then nodded. "It doesn't mean I have to like it though."

Kurenai nodded before she rubbed Hinata's shoulder. "Here…let's get him fixed up…then we will head back to the village. There's going to be a lot of questions and a lot of people are going to want answers."

Hinata nodded in agreement as Naruto continued to purr contently.

The next day would be trying for everyone…Naruto and Hinata mostly.

O

Next Episode: Broken…


	2. Chapter 2

**To soothe a savage heart**

**Chapter 2**

The trip back to Konoha was only slightly troublesome as Kiba couldn't keep his mouth shut and kept grumbling about the group "escorting a wild nobody back to the village."

Sure…he protected Hinata when she was in danger, but he and Akamaru could have done that, they didn't need his help.

Hinata remained quiet through his quiet tirade, and continued to lead the hooded Naruto through the trees back to the leaf village.

**Flashback**

"Kurenai-sensei, are you sure we need to do this?"

Kurenai looked briefly at Hinata before she turned back to the barely conscious Kiba and sleeping Akamaru. "Sadly yes. You saw the look on Kiba's face when he realized it was Naruto. I guess it hadn't clicked on him immediately until his thoughts caught up to your shout."

Hinata blushed lightly and nodded. "I understand that…but why do we have to alter their memories? Do you really think Kiba would try and hurt Naruto?"

Kurenai grimaced then nodded as she flashed through a few more hand signs then sent another pulse of chakra into Kiba and his companion. "I think Kiba would do anything to try and get you to be his, and he sees Naruto as a potential threat to that…so seeing Naruto in this state would prompt him to do something stupid like attacking him."

Kurenai frowned deeply before she shrugged slightly. "While I wouldn't have a problem with Kiba courting you if you accepted, I don't like his pack mentality especially when you not one of his clan. He needs to learn that women outside of his little cubby hole of existence do not conform to his clan's standards."

Hinata frowned slightly herself but didn't disagree as Kurenai added quietly, "Even if I have to beat it into him…"

Normally in the animal world, and human world as well, your scent stays the same…your basic scent. It may change slightly because of hormones, illness, or could even be masked cosmetically…but the basic scent is like a fingerprint as in it identifies you as you.

Kiba had not recognized at first that it is was Naruto because he didn't smell like Naruto used to at all.

Naruto used to always smell like broth, almost like soup stock with a heavy overtone of fox…now he smelled more primal, something Kiba couldn't place plus the overpowering woodsy odor added to the masking. If he had been given time to think about it, Kiba would have possibly caught the faint smell of fox, but at one point he jumped to his feet as he looked into the cave. "Wait…Naruto?"

Kurenai blinked then cursed quietly before she almost literally smacked Kiba in the face with a genjutsu, freezing him in place, and then Akamaru when he barked in protest.

"So…this will make him forget…but why? I mean I understand the whole thing about him going after Naruto, but wouldn't the hokage protect him?"

Kurenai snorted derisively before she shook her head. "The hokage, as sorry as I am to say this, has failed to protect Naruto most of his childhood. I seriously doubt he would be able to do much to protect him now."

Hinata still a bit confused frowned still but gently rubbed Naruto's whiskers. "Why? Naruto-kun hasn't done anything wrong…has he?"

Kurenai shook her head. "I'm not allowed to tell you, it was put into effect as a law when he was much younger to protect him…although no one really follows it. I'll tell you this much though, look up his birthday, and why he disappears for a few days around that time…and I think you will understand."

Hinata was about to protest, but saw the look on Kurenai's face in profile and decided against it. She had seen that look of reservation before and she didn't want to piss her sensei off.

When she had finally finished, Kurenai placed the hood over Naruto's head, and Hinata was designated to keep him calm until they got back to Konoha.

Kurenai kicked Kiba's leg. "Wake up damn it…you're supposed to be keeping watch!"

Kiba blinked about the same time as Akamaru and looked sheepish. "Um…sorry! I guess I dozed off."

Kurenai sucked her teeth in disgust but inside she was cackling as Akamaru looked around in confusion as well. Both man and beast looked at each other but neither had answers to why they decided to shirk their duty liked that. After a few minutes, Kiba shrugged before he sat Akamaru on his head and they looked around the cave entrance.

It didn't take much waiting, but eventually Shino returned, with three ANBU members for added security and they all set off for Konoha.

**Present**

Naruto was nervous.

He could feel the anxiety boiling in his stomach as his friend led him along. He guessed she didn't realize he could run these trees well enough himself…but it was nice to hold her hand for some reason and he was only to happy to comply in order to keep the contact.

Hinata had gotten over her earlier blushing fit from holding her crushes hand until it felt almost natural to her now.

Kurenai kept her cool surprisingly, but Shino kept looking at the newcomer, but kept his quiet…as if he knew something but didn't want to say.

Inside, Hinata was happy, but at the same time deeply troubled.

Naruto's new look was only part of it. Kurenai's silence and cryptic riddle for her added to her confusion and then her words on Naruto's past and the hokage not being able to keep him safe…none of it made sense to her…but she knew that one of the first things she would do when she got back was find out when Naruto's birthday was.

Kurenai although she didn't show it, was equally concerned.

She didn't have a whole lot of choice in this matter either.

She would have to reveal Naruto to the hokage, risking the villagers' wrath as well as the councils', or hide his existence from everyone.

But if she did that then Naruto would have no kind of life or even a chance at a life until they were able to find out what happened to him and correct the problem…but then him looking like a spawn of the Kyuubi would not help the problem either.

Kurenai had tried to put a genjutsu seal on Naruto to hide his appearance, but whenever she applied it, the seal with burn away, leaving nothing but ash where it was applied.

She didn't think she was doing it wrong, but then there were things going on here she didn't understand and would need answers for.

She didn't want to, but she would have to ask an old friend for help when they got back…swearing him to secrecy would be the hard part.

O

They arrived in Konoha with little to no problems…well none Kurenai couldn't handle.

Kiba had sauntered up to the gate guard and said too loudly. "Six loyal Konoha nin…and one lost mongrel we found in the woods." As he jabbed his thumb back at Naruto who was still holding Hinata's hand.

Kurenai growled as she reached over and smacked Kiba in the head almost hard enough to knock Akamaru off his perch. "Kiba…You and me, the practice field…tomorrow at eight am."

Kiba's face paled but he nodded sullenly.

He didn't know why, but it seemed he had pissed his sensei off to the point of a severe beating…but he didn't understand why when he was just joking over a nobody…a retarded one at that.

Kurenai glared at Kiba once more until he lowered his gaze, than addressed the guards at the gate. "We discovered him in the woods and he seems to be disoriented and possibly traumatized. We need to report to the hokage, than take him to the hospital for evaluation."

The gate guard, a chunin she didn't recognize nodded while looking at the hood on Naruto's head. "Can you vouch he isn't a missing nin?"

Kurenai smirked before she nodded. "Definitely…he isn't in any of the bingo books, I would know."

Kurenai actually lied without having to.

Naruto was NOT listed in the bingo books as a missing nin despite the council's best efforts, but he was listed as a genin of Konoha…in this the third hokage had succeeded in his attempts to protect the boy.

The gate guard nodded and after they had signed in, the ANBU returned to headquarters, while Kurenai and her team plus one walked to the hokage tower.

Kurenai led them to the Hokage's door, but stopped when Naruto began to whine and tried to pull Hinata back with him.

Kiba groused at the actions of the stranger, and Kurenai frowned while Hinata shrugged helplessly.

Naruto didn't seem happy about being in the building, but for some reason didn't want to go near the hokage's door.

Hinata reached to his face and rubbed his whiskers through the hood and made soothing sounds to him.

He relaxed a bit, and let her lead him towards the office, and that was when she noticed him shying away from the secretary's desk.

The woman behind the desk looked at him with disdain mixed with curiosity as she tried to figure out why this dirty figure was acting so strangely.

Naruto wasn't sure why…but there was something in the back of his mind that screamed fear as he looked at her.

He didn't want to…but with Hinata rubbing his face and gently leading him, he carefully avoided the woman and her desk until he was pulled into the Hokage's office and the door was closed behind them.

Sarutobi frowned as he looked at the group, especially the newcomer who was still sans pants, and looked as if he was just pulled from the bottom of a landfill.

The man often known as the professor of shinobi waited patiently through the verbal report before he nodded to Kurenai, who in turn looked at Shino and Kiba. "You two are released for the day…training ground eight tomorrow for team training and discipline." She said as she glared at Kiba.

The dog boy hung his head but nodded glumly at her. "Yes sensei."

As soon as they were gone, Kurenai closed and locked the door and Sarutobi on instinct raised the privacy jutsu. "Now who is this, and why is he half naked?"

Kurenai frowned as she considered, but knew there would be no legitimate way to hide his identity without the hokage's help. "Sir…I am wary to do this because his life was fraught with danger before…but I fear it will be worse now unless we find a way to help him."

At Sarutobi's quirked eyebrow, Kurenai loosened the hood and pulled it off of the boy's head who blinked and looked around while Sarutobi rocked back in his chair in shock.

The old hokage's pipe fell to the floor with a clatter before he lurched to his feet and came around the desk.

Not understanding the emotion that Sarutobi was directing his direction, Naruto whimpered and tried to pull back from Hinata, but she held firm to his hand and doubled her efforts to soothe him. "Shhh Naruto-kun…it's just the hokage…he won't hurt you."

Naruto felt her emotion and tried to relax as the old man stepped closer, much slower this time and looked closely at the boy. "It is you isn't it Naruto?"

The boy looked at the man and cocked his head slightly but said nothing as the professor looked at Kurenai then Hinata in confusion. "What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he want to speak?"

Hinata frowned but couldn't answer and Kurenai only shrugged. "We don't know…but what we do know is he seems to have undergone some form of change and it might explain the problem."

At the hokage's confused look Kurenai reached over and moved Naruto's hair around, causing Hinata and Sarutobi both to gasp.

On the top of his head, hidden by the tuft of soft fur-like hair were two tiny reddish blond triangles that shifted and swiveled at every sound.

O

Kurenai over the next hour relayed what she knew and her misgivings over the situation including her hesitancy to tell him what they had discovered.

While Sarutobi wasn't happy, he had to admit begrudgingly that in his old age and faith in the villagers, compounded by the amount of work and stress associated with being the hokage he had assumed, and hoped that the boy was only having outside incidents where people would attack him.

He wasn't aware of all the times because most of the time Naruto was turned away from the hospital instead of being treated.

To say the old hokage was angry would be like saying a shovel full of dirt would fill a thimble.

He promised himself heads would roll and asses would be kicked in when he was done here!

"So as you can see sir…I think the only way we can find out what is going on is to mind walk Naruto to see what he remembers…at least this way we can find out what is wrong with him and how to fix it."

Sarutobi nodded as he looked over at Naruto and Hinata and couldn't help but grin as he watched them.

Hinata was cherry red as Naruto purred and rubbed against her legs with his body, every so often butting his head against her chest so she would pet him more.

Hinata was in a state of confusion compounded by her embarrassment because Naruto acted like an overgrown housecat what with the purring and rubbing, but the head butting was the worst for her as his forehead and sometimes his face would rub against her breasts.

While it was embarrassing her to no end, what made that even worse was the hokage's slightly perverted grin, Kurenai's open glare, and the fact that every time he did it, she would get a tingly thrill that ran through her body from her nipples down to her lower belly.

She had a feeling she would be changing her panties soon.

She tried to stop him at one point, but he became insistent and whined at her a few times until she let him do it again.

Hinata's thoughts thankfully were broken when the hokage addressed her. "So what do you think Hinata? He does seem pretty fond of you now."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak then stopped as she looked at him. "Now?"

Sarutobi smirked but not cruelly as he puffed on his pipe. "Sorry…it was no secret that you had a monster crush on him for so many years…and I wondered for a while why you just didn't tell him."

Hinata blushed even deeper as Naruto hopped up on the couch next to her and laid his head in her lap, purring quietly.

"Well…I didn't want Naruto-kun to reject me. I hoped that maybe in time I could show him that I was worthy his attention."

Sarutobi smirked before he nodded. "I understand Hinata…but you should have known that Naruto…would have rather ripped off his own arm and beat himself in the crotch with it then to hurt one of his precious people."

Hinata blinked in surprise as Naruto began to snore quietly. "Precious?" she said in a shocked question.

Sarutobi smirked as Kurenai answered her. "You've never hurt Naruto's feeling I don't think…and on a few occasions you stood up for him. That made you precious to him. If you had spoken up earlier like I tried to encourage you to do…you may have become more then just his precious friend."

Hinata's head went down and she looked at Naruto's sleeping face.

He looked so peaceful now…so content. She wondered what could have been…but then she started to think about what could still be.

Before her thoughts could drift further, the door opened and Inoichi, one of the lead interrogators and the head of the Yamanaka family stepped in and closed it behind him. "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi nodded slightly before his head gestured towards Naruto, still lying in Hinata's lap. "I have something delicate but highly important for you to do."

Inoichi looked at the boy and blinked in surprise. "Is that?"

Sarutobi nodded as he frowned for a moment. "Team eight found him on their mission…he seems to have lost his memory and a great deal more and we don't know why. Can you mind walk him and tell us what you find?"

Inoichi looked nervously at Hinata before he looked back at the hokage. "What about his…"

Sarutobi shook his head and covered quickly. "Just be as careful as possible. We have a lot of questions, but no answers and I am hoping they are locked away in his mind somewhere that we can release them."

Inoichi nodded before pulled a chair over and sat in front of Naruto and Hinata who even though still blushing slightly, rubbed his whiskers to keep him relaxed.

Inoichi focused his chakra and made a few hand seals then he was suddenly in a dark area where he could see nothing and no one.

He walked a few steps and frowned before he turned around and strained his eyes to see.

After a few seconds he grumbled to himself. _This will never do._

He made a few more hand signs, and the gloom seemed to lift a bit, but there was still little for him to see.

Grumbling again he used more of his chakra to bring about visions of the past…but when he got no response he frowned in consternation. "What the hell? He isn't resisting…so why can't I…"

It was almost like his consciousness was hidden and he had to find it.

Well Inoichi was used to cracking some of the hardest criminals and missing nin, he wasn't going to let this stop him.

With a growl quite similar to Naruto's Inoichi raised his right hand in the air and released his chakra with a shout of "**CHAKRA BEACON!" **and watched in satisfaction as the energy went outward then seemed to ping on something off to his right.

Without hesitation Inoichi turned and strode in that direction until he happened on a wooded area.

_Strange…_he thought as he walked into the tree line.

He expected buildings, a dungeon, anything that would show the state of his mind as normal people had. But as he walked into a clearing and all he saw was a waterfall and a clear stream running from it, he wondered at the boy who's mind he was in.

He did see a cave a little ways from where he stood, but he would investigate that soon enough.

Standing before the stream, he looked down and saw the face of Hinata as she reached out and seemed to be touching something. _Maybe this was when they found him. _he thought as he watched it unfold.

At the vision he felt curiosity, happiness, shock…all normal emotions…but a lot was missing.  
For starters, there weren't hardly any memories here…nothing that would equal the boys thirteen years of life.

With a frown Inoichi looked to the cave before walking over to it.

The inside was even darker then the area he was in previously. He wondered what could be inside before he shrugged and walked in. _Nothing ventured, nothing gained _He thought._._

It didn't take long for him to happen upon a cage inside the cave…there was a major problem though.

The cage was empty.

Inoichi blinked as he looked around quickly in nervous fear. _If the Kyuubi is loose…then where is it?_

Inoichi using his finely honed senses reached outward but kept his wits about him as he prepared for an attack from any direction…but after an unknown amount of time he relaxed his guard with a frown when no attack came.

Either the damn fox was baiting him, or it really was gone…but where was it?

Still frowning, Inoichi crept out of the cave and stood before the stream again.

He didn't have unlimited time…so he had to at least see what Naruto had done in the past so he could report it back to the hokage…there was no telling how many sessions he would have to have with the boy…but he would do what he could to help him return to a semblance of normality.

O

Shino frowned as he walked into his house and headed to the kitchen. "Mother, I have returned from my mission."

Shino's mother turned and smiled at him. "Hello son…how did it go?"

Shino made a slight face but covered it up quickly. "The mission went well despite a few minor inconveniences."

Shino hesitated for a moment and his mother caught it before she wiped her hands on her apron then looked at him. "What is it dear? I know that look anywhere because I've seen it on your father's face often enough."

Shino nodded as he thought about what he wanted to say and what he believed to be going on. "Mother I want to request that the elders stop sending marriage proposals to the Hyuuga clan."

His mother looked thoughtful for a minute before she asked him the dreaded one word question. "Why?"

The young bug user looked down for a moment then came to the most logical and expedient answer. "Because I do not love her, and I do not believe I ever will. Hinata has always seemed like a sister to me, and while I feel protective of her and enjoy her presence, she is not who I want to be wed to."

Shino's mother studied his face seriously for a moment before she smiled. "You have had a revelation my son?" Shino considered then nodded at his mother. "I have. While Hinata would not rebuke me, I do not think she will ever willingly accept us being forced together…and I do not think it prudent to have this happen when neither of us will be happy with the end results."

Shino's mother looked at him closely and watched him for a few moments, making him begin to feel uncomfortable, but before he actually got to the point where he might squirm she smiled and leaned back in her chair. "Alright Shino…I will talk to your father tonight when he comes home…we would rather you be happy then miserable."

Shino smiled ever so slightly before he stood and kissed his mother politely on her cheek.

As he made his way to the stairs to his room his mother made him pause. "I think maybe we will discuss you and the girl Mirina…you know the one that raises praying mantis?"

Under normal circumstances Shino would have shake in fear for his hive…but it was discovered that the kikai bugs and praying mantis actually were rather indifferent to each other. The kikai bugs it seems…tasted horrible to them, so they left them alone.

Shino however remembered how lithe she was and how long and strong her legs looked. Closing his eyes briefly Shino shuddered in pleasure before he cleared his throat and hurried to his room amidst his mother's humorous laughter.

She always liked to get him like that.

Despite his mother embarrassing him, Shino felt rather good about himself. _Now if we can dissuade Kiba, maybe Naruto and Hinata would have a chance. _He thought with a hopeful smirk.

O

Kiba on the other hand…was having the exact opposite thoughts. "Mom! Where are you?"

Tsume huffed for a second before she stepped out of her bedroom. "What do you want pup?"

Kiba practically bounced over to his mother and frowned at her. "She said her dad is the one that's in charge of the proposals and junk. Man it pisses me off!"

Tsume looked at her son and frowned slightly. "Be patient. I will draw up another proposal tomorrow that will be more to their liking…if not then I will offer them an open ended contract so we can mediate in person."

Kiba began to bounce from foot to foot on the verge of begging it seemed and his mother held up her hand to forestall him. "Shut it! I said tomorrow and I meant it…I have had a hang dog day and I don't want to sit and pour over wedding agreements because you're having raging hormones."

Kiba faked a surprised then shocked look at his mother before he frowned in what he hoped looked like disappointment. "MOM! I don't think that way about Hinata! She's the only girl for me!"

Tsume rolled her eyes as she walked back into her bedroom. "Don't play games with me Kiba…I can smell the want on you. I know when pups reach that age they will say anything to get a woman to give them what they're needing…you are especially no different. You have your father's hormones and sadly my stubborn streak!"

Kiba blinked and walked partially into the room and tried to think of a way to salvage this situation. "Mom…what was dad like?" Kiba almost chuckled when his mother got that far away look in her eyes…at that point he knew he was in control again. "Your father was handsome and dashing in his way…always up for a challenge, but above all he was always honorable. I never had to worry about infidelity or anything else with him. Once he gave me his word that was it. He would rather die before he broke it."

Tsume looked at her son and frowned. "Which I don't think carried over to you pup…now go away…I have things on my mind and I want to be alone to think about them."

Kiba seeing now was not the best time to push his mother nodded as he closed her door. "Alright mom." He murmured. He would have to work on her again when she was in a better mood…but for now he would worry about tomorrow and the beating he was going to have to take from his sensei.

O

Hinata still stroked Naruto's cheek softly much to the amusement of the third who watched her with a smirk.

He envied the boy ever so slightly because he remembered similar nights with his departed wife. She always knew just where to touch him to make him comfortable after a hard day or mission.

He almost sighed until Inoichi coughed then blinked his eyes rapidly as he got his bearings.

It only took a few seconds before he turned around and looked at the hokage and the third knew it wasn't going to be good news. "What is it Inoichi? What did you see?"

The mind nin frowned as he looked down at Naruto then shook his head. "We have a few problems hokage-sama…and I don't know where to start to begin to address them."

Sarutobi took that in then frowned as he leaned forward in his chair. "Alright then we will start at the most obvious. What is the status of his problem?"

Hinata blinked in curiosity as Inoichi frowned deeper. "Gone."

Sarutobi blinked before he shook his head in shock. "What do you mean gone?"

Inoichi shrugged as he held up his hands as if defending himself. "That's just it hokage-sama…it isn't there anymore…whatever was supposed to happen I think has…so now there is no more…problem within the boy."

Sarutobi sat back heavily in his chair, his face creased in thought for a few moments as he tried to digest that.

If the Kyuubi had been absorbed by Naruto…then where were its powers and why had Naruto not manifested with an even stronger aura then previously?

The third hokage frowned then shook his head. "We can come back to that…what about Naruto…what made him lose his memory?"

Inoichi's shoulders slumped at this and he looked sadly at the boy. "It seems Danzou and his men had captured him and were trying to reprogram him for lack of better words."

Sarutobi growled in anger as his hand came down on the desk. "That's it! I want his head on a platter!"

Inoichi held up a hand to forestall the hokage's wrath. "There is no need…Naruto killed him before he escaped. The memory was rather grisly, and Naruto was unforgiving."

Sarutobi sat back in his chair and nodded slowly in satisfaction. While it was bad Naruto had to be the one to do it, one of the village's major headaches was now no more. "Well how long before we can bring his memory back?"

Inoichi seemed to get even sadder which Hinata caught immediately and she froze as she looked at him. "That's the biggest problem…he has no memory to get back."

Kurenai jumped to her feet and her cry woke Naruto up who rubbed at his eyes sleepily.

The sound of Hinata squeaking next to him made his head turn and look at her, and he could see her eyes misting up. "What do you mean Inoichi-san? Naruto-kun will be ok won't he?"

Inoichi looked at the young woman and slowly shook his head sadly. "I checked everywhere I could…Naruto's mind was completely wiped. He has no memory before the procedure that took his mind away. There isn't anything there for me to restore."

Kurenai looked sadly at her student, who now began to openly cry as her hand rubbed Naruto's cheek. "O..oh Naruto-k..kun!" she wailed as she looked at him. Naruto unsure of what to do got closer to her and tried to rub against her in hopes she would calm down…she was agitated and it hurt him to see her like this.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as Sarutobi still sat in shock, his pipe long forgotten on his desk.

No one at that point knew what to say.

The boy who always made people smile with his pranks, his goofy grins, and his innocent yet horribly misplaced questions at times was no more? He was gone and was never coming back?

No it couldn't be!

Even Kurenai who knew very little of Naruto sported a look of pain as she watched her student clutch awkwardly at the boy.  
No it couldn't be!

Sarutobi looked like he aged ten years in the time his mind processed that. He just couldn't believe that they would never see his grin again.

All three adults were lost in their thoughts and Hinata in her sorrow and no one noticed Naruto as his ears still mostly hidden by his hair laid back.

His eyes looked at the crying girl holding him and his heart felt heavier then he could remember…and because of this he closed his eyes, raised his face to the sky and howled.

The three adults looked startled and Hinata blinked at him as he crooned into the air.

In that one cry was more pain then they had ever heard before and all three hearts went out to him in sadness.

Maybe it was their own loss they were thinking about, but none would deny the fact that Naruto had touched them all in some way, and to hear him like this, to see him a shell of what he once was, too see him broken in this way was almost too much for them.

Naruto howled three times, long and soul filled sounds that pulled at their heart strings and it made Hinata hug him tighter until he yelped in pain and dropped to the floor. As Hinata knelt next to him in worry, and the three adults crowded around him as a tearing sound emerged from behind Naruto who grunted and clawed at the floor.  
He stretched his back and arms and legs seemed to be straining in effort before he shuddered then sighed as stretched his back again with a loud crack, his tail stretching out behind him.

That made everyone stop short as they saw it. "Wait…" Hinata said with a frown as she grabbed it and rubbed the fur. "Where did this come from?"

Inoichi and Kurenai looked at each other as Sarutobi looked troubled. He knew what he should do, but the war with his conscious and his duty waged on his face until finally he chose to do the right thing.

"Hinata…what I'm about to tell you, you cannot reveal to anyone…this is a double S class secret…and no matter what happens, if I tell you this, you cannot reveal it to anyone…do you understand?"

Hinata looked at the seriousness in the old hokage's face before she asked a question that she already knew the answer to. "This concerns Naruto, and what Kurenai-sensei couldn't tell me earlier doesn't it?"

At Kurenai's nod Hinata slowly nodded as well. "I swear I won't tell a soul."

The hokage nodded before he gestured back to the couch, and Naruto hopped up and settled on her lap again, while embarrassing her, made her feel warm…mostly in her face.

That was when the hokage explained all he could…pointing out to her how Naruto's parents met and their secret arrangement, how Naruto was born and his father using the forbidden jutsu to summon a death god to deal with the Kyuubi, how Naruto had been subsequently treated for many years, and now his predicament.

Kurenai had known Hinata for a number of years and thought she knew her pretty well.

She never expected to see what happened.

Hinata jumped to her feet and backed against the wall away from Naruto, fear clearly etched on her face as the confused boy looked at her. "Wait…so you mean Naruto IS the Kyuubi?"

Kurenai shook her head negatively before she looked at the hokage who opened his mouth then closed it…no sound coming out.

In truth…none of them could say for sure now. Naruto had absorbed all of the Kyuubi's essence…did this mean he would eventually become the Kyuubi also? "Hinata wait…we don't know anything about what has happened to him or anything…let's discover the truth…see beneath the beneath before we pass judgment!" Inoichi was practically begging the girl but at the last second she broke away from him and ran from the room, Kurenai's and the hokage's shouts following on her heels.

The hokage frowned as Kurenai looked at him and he nodded. "Go after her…make sure she is ok."

Kurenai nodded then charged out after her student as Naruto whined pitifully after her, wondering where she was going.

He crouched on the floor staring at the open door until Inoichi closed it and looked at the hokage. "I'm sorry sir…but there is more."

The professor frowned before he rubbed his eyes. "There always is…what else could be the problem?"

Inoichi looked at Naruto before he shook his head. "Sir I don't know how else to explain this…but it might have been better off if Naruto had just…died."

Sarutobi frowned as his eyes snapped open and looked at the man in front of him. "Explain?"

Inoichi frowned as he looked at the boy who looked more foxy then before. "In everyone's mind there are sections that control speech, motor function, learning, so on and so forth…Naruto's is badly damaged…maybe to the point of not being able to repair them."

Hiruzen frowned deeply as he looked at the boy who still stared at the door, hoping from the way it looked that Hinata would come back. "How long will it take to fix them?"

Inoichi shook his head. "That is what I mean…it isn't physical damage…but mental. Each persons brain functions differently, and these areas develop as you grow from child to adult. Without those essential building blocks…I couldn't begin to fix it. I'm sorry sir, I know how you feel about him, but Naruto may never speak again."

The hokage looked at Naruto again and sighed but it sounded like a pained expression that just would never be better…much like Naruto it seemed.

O

Hinata ran as the tears fell from her eyes.

How could she have been so wrong about him?

How could she have fallen in love with a demon?

It didn't make sense!

She was never evil…she was always nice and she never mistreated anyone.

So what did she do that she deserved to be hurt in this manner?

She couldn't believe it!

Naruto always seemed so kind and gentle…so determined to do the right thing. Was she wrong all those times? Or was she no better then Ino and Sakura and she was blind to what was really there.

She didn't know…in fact right now she didn't want to know…she just wanted to run until her legs gave out in hopes to escape what she couldn't understand.

O

Next Episode: The Weight of a Broken Heart…


	3. Chapter 3

**To soothe a savage heart**

**Chapter 3**

Sarutobi frowned as they closed the door to the room Naruto now occupied.

They both, Inoichi and the hokage realized it was for the best at this time.

Neither could take the boy home with them for fear of what family or staff would do or say.

They needed to keep it quiet…they needed to keep it a secret.

The problem was finding someone that could keep the secret, and more important not hate Naruto for the Kyuubi or the obvious changes in him.

If the boys whereabouts and his new condition got out…Naruto would be a bigger target then Orochimaru, and less defended.

Sarutobi thought up a good idea for keeping the boy safe temporarily. They would keep him here and feed him and no one came down to the lower levels of the tower anymore except himself and certain ANBU. Sarutobi nodded to himself as he figured a guard would be placed to watch over him and to make sure no one would disturb him, and hopefully in time they would be able to help restore what he had lost.

Naruto looked confused at first as they sat him on the bed, but then his stomach growled as he smelled the food they brought to him and he grinned anxiously.

Truth be told…Naruto ate like an animal before…but now he REALLY ate like an animal as he literally ripped at pieces of meat with his teeth and shoved whatever he could in his mouth.

Sarutobi blinked at the mess he was making, but knew re-teaching him manners would not come quickly…in fact it might take a long time, but they would work with him as hard as they could.

Inoichi believed the whole thing hopeless, but he had no better solutions. At first he thought re-introducing him to his friends from school would help…but remembering a conversation he had with his daughter some time ago made him change his mind.

**Flashback**

Ino stormed into the house and the door slamming made the living room shake.

Her books hit the floor and her cry of rage made Inoichi look up from his newspaper with a frown.

"Hello princess…how was school?"

Ino stomped back and forth for a few minutes before she flung her arms up in the air. "That miserable baka! That ignorant fool! That moronic jackass!"

Inoichi frowned at her before he folded his paper and put it on the table. "Watch your language Ino…now who are you talking about?"

Ino's eyes flashed as she looked at her father, but she seemed unrepentant at her father's admonishment. "Naruto! That baka ruined everything!"

Inoichi waited patiently for a few seconds as his daughter fumed before he gestured at her. "Well come on…out with it."

Ino growled again before she slammed her hands on the table. "He stole it from us…he stole it from me! It should have been mine…I love him the most!"

Inoichi tapped his fingers patiently on the table before he frowned at his daughter. "I am sure you do but you still aren't making any sense…now dear…from the beginning."

Ino took a deep breath then let it out in a rush as she explained to her father the happenings of the day. "Naruto is jealous of him for everything…I mean he's better then him at fighting, he's handsomer, everyone likes him…Sasuke is just so much more then Naruto ever will be so I can see why he would be jealous…but he was so jealous he did something that was completely unforgivable!"

Inoichi was worried she was referring to the Uchiha…Kami knew he wasn't happy about her little crush, especially when the anti-social little prick didn't care about anything or anyone but himself it seemed…but this sounded like it might be promising…or at least would pass a few minutes of time in the telling. "What happened princess? What did Naruto do?"

Ino's face turned red as she closed her eyes and Inoichi almost dove under the table. _Holy crap she's gonna blow!_

He thought as Ino's eyes suddenly shot open and she screamed, "He stole Sasuke's first kiss!"

Inoichi blinked as he considered that then shook his head. "Please tell me you're kidding."

Ino threw up her hands and began stomping around again. "I know! It was unbelievable! I can't believe Naruto would be such a jerk…but then he is a moron so I guess it is possible. I mean who wears orange all the time and constantly talks about how their going to be hokage when they can't even make a simple bunshin! It's so pathetic I can't find words to describe it!"

And on and on she ranted.

Inoichi knew that once Ino had gotten into one of these moods it would be hours before she stopped…so he picked up his paper and let her continue rambling.

He would try and talk some sense into her later…but he later discovered when it came to Naruto…there was no talking sense into Ino or any of her other friends it seemed.

Despite everything…the boy was on his own.

**Recall**

Inoichi now understood somewhat why Naruto was the way he was before…with no one to care or support him, he had to learn everything from observation or the streets…but now with the way his mind was damaged he wasn't sure if Naruto could learn anything at all.

He hoped for the best, if only to give the hokage hope…but he wasn't sure what anyone could do for him.

O

Hinata finally caught her breath as she stood panting on the roof of a building across town from the hokage tower.

She literally almost ran herself into the ground as she tried to escape the thoughts that now haunted her.

Kyuubi…one of the most destructive forces known to the shinobi world…and it was imprisoned under everyone's very nose and only a select handful knew it.

No…that wasn't correct. There were droves of people who knew it…it was just his friends that didn't know of it and certain others from younger generations.

The older ones…the ones who had been around when the Kyuubi attacked knew everything about the incident…so they must have been sworn to secrecy the way Kurenai was in order to protect the secret…but why? "Why lie about it at all?" She asked herself out loud. "Why not just let the truth out so everyone would know?"

Hinata was startled from her thoughts as Kurenai's voice rang out to her. "Because if everyone knew…there would be no safe haven for him anywhere."

Hinata watched her sensei approach warily but made no move to run or get away. "Then why not kill the demon when he was younger?"

Kurenai's eyes narrowed as she walked closer to Hinata. "Because he is no demon. That is a boy who has been grossly misjudged by almost everyone around him…now including you."

Hinata almost scowled at her sensei but shook it off quickly. "How can you say that sensei? He carries the nine tailed fox demon inside him…aren't you afraid?"

Kurenai shrugged before she squatted down next to Hinata. "Afraid for him yes…but not afraid of him."

At Hinata's confused look Kurenai continued in a softer voice. "Look…Naruto's life has been one long spiral down…and now he is at rock bottom. He never wished or asked for what was done to him, but he has had to deal with it all of his life…and he doesn't know." Hinata blinked in confusion but Kurenai continued quickly. "He doesn't know he has the Kyuubi inside of him. If he did…he might try and commit suicide or he might just leave so that he was no longer a threat to the people around him." Hinata's frown deepened as she considered _Is it true? Does Naruto-kun not know what he carries? Am I wrong about him?_

The doubt was clear on her face, and Kurenai knew she was starting to think clearly again._ "_Look Hinata before you learned this you were in love with him…and you probably still might be. But ask yourself…have you ever seen anything that would make you think he is a demon or a danger to anyone?"

Hinata thought hard then slowly shook her head.

"Then did you ever hear of him hurting anyone, or damaging property or anything like that…and not just the lies some of the villagers tell about him?"

Again Hinata was forced to shake her head negatively. "But…if Naruto-kun isn't to blame…what of the demon? Isn't it possible for it to break free?"  
Kurenai frowned deeper then shook her head. "Anything is possible Hinata. It's possible you could get struck by a bolt of lightning in the next thirty seconds…it's possible that you could fall and break your neck in the shower tonight, or that you could fall asleep and not wake up again. Anything is possible…but let me ask you something…are you afraid of Akamaru?"

Hinata blinked at the strange question then shook her head negatively. "No…why would I be?"

Kurenai sat down and crossed her legs in front of her before she sighed. "The Inuzuka clan have a practice of sealing minor demons in their companions in order to make them stronger, tougher, faster…so on and so forth. They are minor demons…actually elementals to be honest, but it is still done. Does that make Akamaru evil?"

Hinata frowned in thought as she considered the little dog and the things it had done then shook her head. "No I guess not…but this is just so much to accept. I find it hard to understand it all…especially with poor Naruto-kun who is caught in the middle."

Hinata looked down at her hands and shuddered, feeling deeply ashamed of herself as she considered her recent reactions. "I didn't mean to run…it just was so much, and all the stories that we have heard about the Kyuubi and the destruction it caused…and knowing that it is inside Naruto-kun…" And Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at her sensei. "Wait…if the Kyuubi is gone…absorbed like the hokage said, then could he now become the threat the Kyuubi was?"

Kurenai was afraid of this and frowned as she thought about it then slowly to Hinata's surprise, shrugged. "If so what do you intend to do about it? Will you kill him in his sleep before it happens? Will you poison his food or drug him in hopes to keep him under control?"

Hinata's face looked horrified as the words pierced the veil of fear her mind was starting to build again. "No! I could never hurt him like that! It's just…I don't want him to become a monster…I want him to be fine."

Kurenai smiled sadly at her student before she shook her head. "In each of us Hinata is the potential to become a monster. What makes it difficult is how we respond to these things that could drive us in that direction. If you choose…even you can become a great evil if the wrong stimulus pushed you in that direction…Naruto is no different."

Kurenai looked down at her hands for a second before she looked at her student again. "Despite the monster that was inside of him…Naruto was something noble, a force for good. Sadly he is nothing now…just a lost and confused soul…will you let him remain that way?"

Hinata looked sharply at her sensei before her eyes fell to her feet again. "I..I don't know sensei."

Kurenai nodded as she stood and dusted off her skirt. "Then I suggest you find out. He has grown attached to you just from the few interactions the two of you have had." Kurenai rested her hand on Hinata's shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes. "Make the right decision Hinata…whatever it is make the right decision."

Kurenai turned to walk away but called over her shoulder. "You are exempt from team practice tomorrow…in fact I want you to take the time to think long about what you will do. It isn't an easy decision either way."

Hinata nodded slightly as her mind raged in turmoil.

What should she do? It still seemed like Naruto-kun…he was definitely more affectionate now, but he couldn't speak to her…could she deal with what had happened? Did she want to?"

O

That night Naruto stalked back and forth in the room, looking for a way out.

He felt trapped…like he did so many months ago when he finally broke out. He needed to be free…he needed space!

But the door was locked, and the windows had bars on them…even if the door was open, he didn't want to hurt anyone…because they hadn't hurt him…but he wanted out.

At some point Naruto had started bouncing off the walls…literally.

He would take three quick strides from one side of the room, plant his foot on the wall, then flex and spring until he made contact with the other wall and do it again.

If anyone had been watching they would have been amazed because he was bouncing almost twenty feet from one wall to the other!

That in itself is impressive, but what would have shocked people was he wasn't using an ounce of chakra to do it.

There was just that much power and flexibility in his legs now because of the changes from his transformation.

Still…as impressive as this was, Naruto was still full of pent up energy that he wanted to release…or was it something else?

He sat suddenly in the middle of the floor of the cell and stared at the door as he rocked back and forth.

Naruto resembled a mental patient so much at this point with his shaggy hair and lost expression that anyone who looked at him would have easily confused him and called the hospital to have him returned.

He hugged his legs to his chest as he continued to rock and stare, and realized what it was he wanted…

It wasn't just freedom. He also wanted her.

He wanted to be free with her…to run through the woods, feel the grass under his feet, the wind whipping against his body and through his hair…and to see her face smiling at him, to feel her touch and to here her words…as strange as they sounded to him he didn't care as long as they came from her.

She wasn't his original friend…but this one seemed better, more loving, caring. When she rubbed his whiskers, he could feel the "heavy" wanting to claim him…and his eyes would close and he would rumble in contentment.

No one had ever made him feel that way before.

He wanted to feel it again…to feel her fingers across his face, to hear her breathe and to smell her scent.

Her scent…that was another thing.

He remembered how that made him feel as well.

He got anxious, and all tingly and it caused his thing to grow. And no one had ever made that happen before either. Even when he watched the couple in the woods he didn't have such a reaction.

He wondered what it meant…what he was supposed to do.

It made him want to be closer to her, closer then he already was when he slept on her lap in the hokage's office.

But as these thoughts swirled in his head…he realized she wasn't here…and he didn't know where she was.

It wasn't like his other friend…who would come and feed him and clean up after him…but he had already been fed and it wasn't her that brought it to him.

He didn't know this other woman, but she didn't touch him nicely, and she didn't speak to him.

She had really big bumps on her chest, but he realized from her smell she didn't like him…or maybe didn't care about him one way or another. Naruto felt a pang of sadness and wondered if he would see her again.

It made him reach up and touch his whiskers himself, but it didn't feel the same and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

With a frustrated growl, he got up and began to pace again…and not long began bounding from wall to wall again. He would wait…and hopefully she would return to him…hopefully.

O

Hinata sat on her bed and wondered still what she could do.

Her mind was a mess of feelings and she didn't know which way to turn.

On the one hand she still cared about Naruto, and to that side this change didn't make a difference. He was still the man she fell in love with despite the handicap.

On the other he was also feral…like a wild dog or something similar and she was afraid of what he could or might do if he was pushed to far by anyone.

And still there was the problem of the clan.

Her father was understanding, at least for the old Naruto…what would his reaction be to this one?"

A quiet knock at her door made her look up sharply then relax as she realized just how deep in thought she had been.

"Come in?"

The door slid aside and in walked the very person she had been thinking about and she wondered what he would say.

"Hello daughter…how was your mission?"

Hinata blinked then frowned ever so slightly and he wondered what had happened. Hinata hardly ever frowned. "It was fine." She said her mind obviously distracted. He waited for a few seconds then Hinata came forward with what was bothering her as she knelt at his desk. "Father…I have a problem and I am having trouble finding answers for it…in fact it makes me more confused."

Hiashi grabbed the chair near her desk and pulled it over to the bed and sat on it with a nod. "I see. Well if it bothers you that much…why don't you share it with me so that we can see if I can help you find the answers you seek."

Hinata nodded as she had already considered this and took a deep breath at what could possibly be a catastrophe. "We…found someone on the mission. He was not injured badly physically, but mentally he has been badly traumatized. The hokage had Inoichi-san come to "mind walk" with him, and he says his memory is completely gone…unrecoverable."

Hiashi's eyes focused more intently on his daughter as he listened and only broke in with one question. "So this "person" isn't who he was before, and you are worried that he never will be again?"

Hinata nodded but rushed in before he could say anything else. "Yes…but he also has a problem. He…he is the holder of a great evil…more like its jail."

Hiashi's eyes lit up and he ahhed in understanding. "I see…and the fact that he holds this evil frightens you? Perhaps makes you question your judgment of past feelings for him?"

Hinata nodded slowly as she looked at her father's face which was strangely calm. "Yes…he still seems the same, with minor changes in his appearance, but how can I be sure that he won't become what he holds?"

Hiashi frowned as he looked at his daughter then leaned forward with his hands pressed together in front of him. "Let me tell you a story daughter…and maybe it will help you in this situation. A man met a woman who was the exact opposite of him in many ways. The thought of a relationship never crossed either of their minds and would have made one or the other physically ill to consider it. Then one day…they began to change, and realized that despite the differences, they liked similar things and began doing them together.

Soon that grew into a tentative relationship and things headed in a certain direction that could easily be predicted by anyone that observed them together…unfortunately, fate had other plans it seemed. You see she was common born, and he was considered royalty. There was no way that she would be considered good enough to marry him and a lot of people were very vocal about this including members of the man's family.

He was beset on all sides by people who wanted what they said was best and they took nothing of his wants into consideration. At first he started to agree with them…what did she know about court and holding herself to certain standards? She would make him and his family a laughing stock. As the saying goes…you cannot make a silk purse from a sows ear…and while she was no pigs ear…she was definitely not a silk purse. They stepped back and separated from each other and he was forced to court women more of his station…but found them to be lacking in many areas and soon found himself very unhappy."

Hinata sat enrapt as she listened. Her father had not counseled her in such a manner in many years and she was both surprised and very pleased that he was doing it now.

"He tried to deny it at first, but eventually common sense, and matters of the heart won over and he approached her again despite the negative wishes and thoughts of his peers and his parents.

They all claimed she would taint his blood line, that their children would be bullies and ruffians with no honor and would bring shame to the family…and this also almost swayed him away from her…but in the end, he took a chance, and followed his heart and made the most logical decision he could."

Hiashi stood up and placed the chair back where it was before he leaned down and kissed Hinata's forehead.

He reached the door and stopped as her voice called to him in confusion. "Wait…what happened? What became of the man and woman?"

Hiashi smiled at his daughter, a truly genuine smile that he had not shown in some time and he seemed to glow as she looked at him. "I married her, and she gave me two very beautiful daughters."

Hinata blushed lightly but smiled happily at the unexpected ending. "But…mother didn't have a demon sealed in her father."

Hiashi nodded but shrugged. "If you worry about what others think, or you let fear rule you, then you will never know what you could have had. The decision is yours Hina-chan. Just as it was mine, and I do not regret even for a second the decision I made. Just remember my daughter these two things. Naruto did not choose this life for himself…it was thrust on him and he has survived despite the adversity he has had to endure."

Hinata's head dropped in thought before she looked at Hiashi again. "And the second?"

With a smirk her father stepped out the door. "I will support you in whatever decision you make…but do not forget you are on a time table. You do not have forever to decide."

The door slid shut obscuring her father until she heard his feet pad away from her room.

She didn't know what to do still…but her heart began to lean in one direction heavily.

But she wanted to make sure she made the best decision for all involved and not just for herself.

Just a few days…That wasn't so much to ask for was it?

Just a few days…

O

Sarutobi lay in his bed and frowned in frustration.

Nothing had been working.

Inoichi mind walked Naruto five times in the past two days and in all honesty Naruto was no closer to being better…in fact he was getting worse.

Naruto while full of energy before had stopped eating, and he didn't even raise his head anymore when anyone walked into his room.

Inoichi's last report was that he seemed to have given up.

_His will isn't there anymore, and I felt an overwhelming sadness in the boy when I tried to help him this last time...I don't know what else to do Hokage-sama._

They tried bringing him things kids would love, candy, cake, ice cream, toys…but he became less and less interested until he was in the position he was now.

He would lay on the floor in the corner of his room, and croon softly as he looked out the window at the sky. At night…it was the worst…that was when he was his most animated. He would sit up and howl at the moon.

Long soul wrenching howls that brought sorrow to Sarutobi's heart. Sorrow for his inability to make things better, and sorrow because he thought he understood what was happening.

After he had taken Naruto to the roof in hopes that the open air would bring him back to life…Naruto just lay there, staring at nothing at all.

It was a sad moment and not a single person had an answer…but the hokage did have a plan…a last ditch effort if you will.

He didn't want to do it…but seeing as nothing else had worked, and Naruto's nightly howls had decreased to where he couldn't hear him anymore, he knew he didn't have a choice…or much time left.

O

On the morning of the third day Hinata, Kiba and Shino stood or sat in training ground eight waiting for their sensei. Team eight had gone on a few minor missions, and Hinata always seemed to be the focus during the debriefings. It was like the hokage wanted to ask her something specific…but never did.

Kiba was more silent now…especially when Kurenai was around…the lumps and bruises he sported were a testament to the "training" that Kurenai had given him and at that point he learned a very valuable lesson…don't piss off his sensei!

Hinata was impressed that he had backed off and was not badgering her anymore.

Unfortunately Hinata was no closer to making up her mind…in fact in the two days that she was thinking, she hadn't seen Naruto, hadn't even tried.

Kurenai had looked at her funny the day before…and Hinata felt definitely uncomfortable under the gaze but she held firm to what was in her mind. That she needed time to make her decision.

In truth, Hinata was still a bit indecisive from her youth…that much was unchanged about her…and it was what was causing her the most problem now.

Today would be no exception.

Her father had come to her again, and he talked quietly with her, but he did not say anything to sway her in either direction for or against Naruto.

He truly wanted her to make her own decision and for once Hinata wished he was still his stuffy overbearing self and forced a decision on her.

Well…not really, but she did wish she didn't have to do this alone.

Shino would talk to her in his monotone voice and tried to offer her some advice…but to be honest she didn't know if he was being sincere or trying to worm his way into her heart in some manner.

Of course her father had told her how his family had dropped the betrothal contract at his request, but Hinata knew people tended to do what was best for them and if that meant being underhanded or tricky…then most were all for it.

As long as they got what they wanted.

Hinata was supposed to train directly with her sensei today…being taught to create genjutsu and to fight them off was something she enjoyed learning and she always looked forward to these sessions, but when Kurenai appeared the look on her face said many things, and none of them good.

"Hinata…I need you to come with me…you two spar until I get back." All three nodded and Hinata grabbed her gear as she stood up.

Hinata hurried over and blinked in surprise as Kurenai shunshined them both into the hokage's office.

The professor sat in his chair and his expression was grim, making Hinata worry as he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.

Not wasting time, Sarutobi got down to business. "I understand your discomfort Hinata when it comes to Naruto and what has happened to him…but I think we are going to need your help with him."

Hinata frowned as she shook her head. "I..I don't understand hokage-sama…help him how?"

Sarutobi grumbled around his pipe before he put it down and looked at her seriously. "Our attempts at teaching him have failed…and I believe he is "pining" for something…or should I say someone."

Hinata frowned deeper as she looked from Kurenai back to the hokage. It took a few seconds but she finally processed what he said. "He is lonely? For me?"

The hokage nodded as he let out a sigh. "Indeed. He will not eat, and he doesn't react to anything anymore. For a while he would howl at night, but he has ceased since sometime yesterday. I believe that if you were involved in his life to some extent he would recover, maybe then learn. I would like to keep this on a voluntary level…"

Hinata's eyes darted back and forth again and Sarutobi realized Kurenai was correct. The girl had lost the ability to decide…at least where Naruto was concerned. This was the part he didn't want to do, but he hoped she would remember how she felt…that hope died at her next words. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama…I don't know whether I can do this or not…I have been thinking a lot about this and I can't make up my mind."

In a quieter voice she stammered. "I..I don't kn..know what's right."

With a frown Sarutobi nodded to Kurenai as he stood. "Come with me please?" It was said as a request, but Hinata heard the unspoken order in his tone.

With a nod and a bit of nervousness Hinata followed the hokage and was in turn followed by Kurenai.

They descended into the lower level of the tower and the hokage finally halted in front of a door. Sarutobi turned and looked at Hinata and shook his head with a sigh. "He won't be able to see or hear us…but we will be able to see and hear him. I brought you here because I want you to see what has happened to him."

Without waiting for a response, Sarutobi opened the door, and Hinata gasped in surprise as her hand went to her mouth.

Her eyes watered at the corners and a deep sorrow pervaded her as she saw her Naruto lying on the floor. He had lost a lot of weight in two days, and he looked worse then when they first found him. She was horrified…not by anything inside Naruto, but at how far he had fallen in three days.

At some point he had defecated and urinated on the floor, but he lay there in the middle of it, crooning softly. He seemed to lack the strength or even the conviction to move.

Her thoughts were broken by the hokage's words but her eyes remained locked to Naruto. "Damn he messed himself again…I will have to get someone in to clean him up." After a few seconds he continued in another area. "We believe that something from the Kyuubi's Yokai has raised his metabolism drastically, which is why his condition has deteriorated so rapidly. There is much about his transformation that we don't understand…but that really doesn't matter much at this point."

Hinata looked at the hokage in confusion and he shrugged. "By the medic's estimation, he will have starved to death by this time tomorrow. So you see you are his last hope."

Hinata shook her head again as she stared at Naruto through the jutsu that was in place and her hand, the one she stroked his whiskers with touched the barrier that kept them out and obviously kept him in. "Hokage-sama…are you certain it is me he wants? He..he never noticed me before…"

Kurenai frowned at her student who she could see was in obvious turmoil. "Use your head Hinata…when we found him he wouldn't leave your side…he rubbed against you, licked you…he even grew sad when you did."

Hinata nodded in thought and the hokage tried to add more reason. "That and he didn't react to anyone else before or now. I think you're it."

Hinata hurt inside to see Naruto like this…but she was still so weak when it came to this decision that the hokage decided he would have to do what he didn't want to.

"Hinata…I understand your confusion, but this is now a life or death situation. As your hokage, I order you to take up this task. You will be Naruto's companion until such a time that he can function on his own. This will be a secure mission and you are not to relate the details of it to anyone under penalty of treason. This will be listed as an ongoing C rank mission…I expect you to put forth your best effort to complete this successfully."

Hinata blinked in surprise at the hokage's words then looked back at Naruto and smiled slightly. "Hai hokage-sama, I accept and will not let you down."

The hokage literally sighed in relief and Kurenai smiled as Hinata looked at him expectantly. "Can you remove the barrier hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi nodded quickly then dismissed the privacy barrier that he had placed on the doorway and Hinata walked in the room.

Kurenai leaned near the hokage and whispered to him. "How did you know ordering her would work?"

Sarutobi grinned as he watched Hinata approach Naruto who had opened his eyes and was sniffing the air. "I remember how shy and indecisive Hinata was not to long ago. I think she wanted to be pushed in this direction. I would have preferred her to make this decision on her own…but as long as the outcome remains the same, I'll call it a win."

Kurenai nodded and smiled bigger as Naruto actually was trying to move to get to Hinata, eyes wide and whining like a puppy begging for a treat until she knelt next to him  
and rubbed his whisker marks.

She smiled down at him, but her own silent cry came soon after. Naruto's eyes were closed, but silent tears rolled out from under the lids to land on her leg that she now cradled his head against.

A few seconds later Hinata was crying as well as she rubbed his face softly. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun…I'm so sorry…I won't leave you alone again."

Naruto's eyes opened and he looked up at her and stared into her eyes.

Hinata saw his hand rise shakily and his index finger touched her face lightly before his strength fled and his hand fell…and landed on her right breast.

Hinata blinked at the contact, then blushed scarlet and eeped quietly as his hand squeezed.

The hokage giggled in a perverted manner and Kurenai frowned as she could swear she heard a tiny horn sound in time with his hand fondling her student.

*You know the little clown horns that make that little squeaky sound?*

O

Next Episode: Where to stay…


	4. Chapter 4

**To soothe a savage heart**

**Chapter 4**

To say Hinata was embarrassed would be an understatement.

Actually it would be THE understatement.

It started just after Naruto found out that Hinata's breasts were a fun squeaky toy.

Ok…they really didn't squeak, but the human imagination was a wonderful yet strange thing.

Even when Hinata smacked his hand he would growl happily at her and nuzzle his face against the very same objects she was embarrassed about.

In Naruto's mind he understood the purpose of these big soft things now.

It made him feel tingly for some reason when he rubbed against her, and his appendage to rise…and he was sure she would be much more comfortable to sleep on then the rocks he used to try and soften with leaves and such.

Naruto was one happy fox-boy. Even at this time her hand slapping would just make him more playful and he would cuddle with her even more. If Hinata was still her old self…she'd be out like a light one hundred times over.

The first instance was when they were getting him cleaned up his…giggle stick…kept popping up whenever she was near.

Neither Kurenai nor the hokage were privileged to this information…thankfully…because they were discussing where he would live and what he would be doing.

If they had actually witnessed the event then their next set of decisions may indeed have been quite different.

Hinata tried not to look at it…but she wondered how any woman would fit it inside of them!

Despite her shy demeanor and chaste attitude and appearance, Hinata knew what sex was and had fantasized about it in the past…but nothing in her wildest dreams prepared her for what Naruto was packing.

_The first thing we need to do is get him some pants! _She thought as she tried not to swoon…but failed miserably.

At first…she stayed back to avoid getting splashed, but Naruto was so cute whining pitifully at her until she finally gave in and came over, helping the caretaker wash him. She was a woman appearing to be in her early twenties, and she grinned at Hinata as she took off her jacket to help. "Oh he likes you!" she said in a too cheerful voice.

And Hinata blushed as she tried to get Naruto to sit still. The boy's tail wagged wildly, but his stiffy is what Hinata noticed. "You think?" she grumbled sarcastically, but the woman only laughed.

Surprisingly, when she got near he didn't try and jump on her or drag her into the water like she thought, he acted surprisingly well behaved and sat calmly and patiently in front of her as she washed then combed his hair. Through it all his tail never stopped wagging and he looked like the happiest pup…er…boy in Konoha.

Naruto actually looked (not counting his tail) ecstatic as he waited for her to finish and she smiled at him but realized they would have to get him some clothes soon.

The half shirt he had been wearing was in less then acceptable condition, and honestly didn't cover anything…least of all his manly assets.

Naruto seemed completely oblivious to this and showed no embarrassment whatsoever being completely naked in front of Hinata…in fact being naked in front of anyone didn't bother him at all.

He was left wondering why they wore these strange things though.

Didn't they realize it was more comfortable to be like he was? It was easier to wash, and especially easier to relieve oneself if they needed to.

Naruto wasn't sure…but he did know that he was happy that the girl with the big lumps had returned to him.

It took another day to get his strength back up sufficiently for him to move on his own…but while she was there he ate happily, and even offered some of his food to her in a display of affection.

Of course, when he carried the piece of meat over and dropped it in her lap, staining her pants she forced a smile, and realized this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

The second most embarrassing thing was when the hokage and Kurenai called her and told her of their ideas for Naruto.

**Flashback**

Hinata sat red faced in the chair as the hokage tried not to giggle like a school girl.

Kurenai was a little red faced, but it was for the benefit of her student as she sat while Naruto crawled all over her.

"S..so you w..want me to t..take Naruto-kun home with me?"

Sarutobi nodded after a few seconds when he realized she had addressed him. "Oh…yes indeed. If we keep him too far from you, he may revert to pining for you again, and as you saw that isn't good for him."

Hinata tried to think of a way this could work but she only came up with two solutions. "Well we have rooms under the mansion that he could stay in…"

Sarutobi shook his head as he frowned. "I'm not sure about that Hinata…Naruto doesn't seem to do well in cramped quarters if these last few days are any indication…"

Hinata nodded as she considered then she brightened considerably. "Well I could put him in the Sakura cottage?"

Kurenai frowned at her as the hokage leaned forward. "The Sakura cottage?"

Hinata nodded as Naruto rolled onto his back, half laying in Hinata's lap and batted playfully at Hinata's breasts, making her blush deeply and try to push his hands aside which only made him try harder to touch them. "Y..yes…" she said just before she whispered soto voce to Naruto. "Naruto-kun stop that!" Which made him grin at her and rub his face against her tummy, purring happily. "Um…the Sakura cottage is a seclusion house used for relaxation or mourning which is used only by the main family. Usually the clan head and or his family will go there to get away from clan duties for a brief period to recharge or mourn out of the public eye. I could take him there, and this way he wouldn't be totally alone and I could feed him there and everything."

Hinata eeped quietly and almost swooned as Naruto's hands found there way around her and he hugged her tight around her middle, his nose turning in towards her navel as he rumbled happily, eyes drooping closed.

It wasn't the close hug which embarrassed her…it was the way he was purring and where as it acted like a human vibrator and she could feel herself growing extremely wet and uncomfortable as she tried to hide her reaction.

Of all the things Hinata ever wanted this was one of them, the affection, the closeness…but by Kami NOT NOW!

Hinata raised one of her hands and began to scratch behind Naruto's ear, making his movements decrease and him to purr louder. Which didn't help any, but it did stop him from squirming.

Sarutobi watched in fascination and let out the occasional girlish giggle and Anko finally got fed up with the Hokage and Naruto's antics.

**PRESENT**

"Hokage-sama…is it possible that you can release Hinata so that she can take Naruto to this cottage?"

Sarutobi had a grin plastered to his face before he blinked and looked at Kurenai. "Hmmm? Did you say something?"

Kurenai bit her upper lip and her eye twitched as her right hand came up to chest level. Without a word her index finger snapped forward, rigidly pointing at Naruto.

Sarutobi blinked at Naruto then sad loudly. "Right! Naruto…well all I ask is that Hinata not forget to take him to his appointments with Inoichi and the physical therapist…which you shall attend also so that you can keep him calm."

Hinata nodded as Naruto's left leg began to kick against the arm of the couch causing Kurenai to blink at him in response. "Please take me now Kami-sama…I think I've seen everything."

Hinata blushed hard, and Sarutobi giggled.

O

Shino and Kiba had long since exhausted themselves sparring. It was now eleven in the morning and they sat under a tree for a little break.

Kiba broke out a candy bar and offered half to Shino who accepted gladly, and he in turn gave Kiba a bottle of water.

They shared an obvious camaraderie despite the fact they were both recently vying for Hinata's hand in marriage not to long ago.

Of course…news travels fast. "Hey why did you withdraw your marriage proposal? I didn't think you would give so quickly."

Shino's shoulders shrugged without him looking at the dog user before he replied in a dry monotone. "Hinata is not interested in me on a romantic level…and to elucidate further I wasn't interested in her like that either. It was deemed by the elders that I marry her for "political reasons". I realized a relationship between us would essentially be loveless and we might start resenting each other…and I would rather end it then lose one of my friends for a paltry plot of land or money."

Kiba frowned as he thought about that then shrugged. "Well I don't care about her dowry or future relations or anything like that. I want Hinata because she would be an awesome mate."

Shino turned to his teammate and looked at him through his sunglasses. "Explain?"

Kiba put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the tree. "Well Hinata has to be one of the hottest chicks if not THE hottest in Konoha. I mean even though she wears that baggy coat and those loose Capri pants, you can tell she got somethin goin on under that stuff."

Shino openly frowned as he looked at Kiba. "Hinata is becoming versant in the medical arts, and she is a very nice person with a kind personality. Does that mean nothing to you?"

Kiba shrugged as he yawned, Akamaru mimicking it before he spoke again. "Yeah all that is good perks that just go with the rest of the package…but I'm looking forward to two things when we get married…being able to show her off to everyone, and being able to finally get me some of that hotty…ya feel me?"

Kiba put his fist out to Shino so he would bump knuckles with him, but Shino was still frowning and his hive began to buzz within his coat as he stood. "No…I don't." was all he said as he turned and walked away from Kiba, realizing just how shallow his teammate was.

Kiba frowned at the obvious snub but then shook it off and relaxed again. "Hmph. See if you get a wedding invitation. I swear people need to grow up." Akamaru yipped at his master then closed his eyes as Kiba did…Kiba imagining naughty bits, his companion imagining doggy treats.

O

Getting Naruto back to the Hyuuga estates proved to be a little precarious for Hinata. It was noted that while Kurenai couldn't place a genjutsu on Naruto, Sarutobi put one on a ring and put it on Naruto's finger.

Naruto was resistant to it at first and didn't want the ring on…and everyone struggled with the boy…who thought it was some kind of game and kept bucking and knocking everyone around the room…but Hinata using her magic fingers stroked his cheek and he settled down and they were able to force the ring on his finger.

The funny thing is once it was on…he didn't notice the damn thing!

Well it wasn't very funny to Sarutobi, his personal ANBU, or Kurenai…but I'm sure someone thought it was funny.

Getting Naruto inside was the easiest part of this plan actually…Hinata knew about the perimeter seals on the estate walls and merely deactivated one and leapt up to the wall.

Naruto waited patiently until she called him up. "Come on Naruto-kun…come on you can do it." She coaxed him in an encouraging voice. Naruto crouched, tale wagging furiously again until he jumped up and crouched on the wall with her.

Hinata pat his head and smiled at him in triumph before she looked around.

Seeing no guards, Hinata dropped down into the garden, and had Naruto follow her towards the Sakura Cottage…so she thought.

O

One of the servants was out hanging rugs so she could beat the dust out of them. The carpets were very expensive so vacuuming them was out of the question, and they used the age old way to get them clean.

On this day the woman was a young branch member with not much experience outside of the clan…but she followed orders well.

She was thinking of her duties and what she had to accomplish before she could take a rest when a strange occurrence happened.

She used the broom and whacked the rug firmly.

Then another time and a third as she marveled at how much dust had accumulated in the rug…when the rug thumped back at her.

The maid blinked in surprise then cautiously thumped the rug again.

When nothing happened she was about to move over when the rug again thumped at her.

Needless to say she was sure one of the little ones was playing a prank on her so she crept around and quickly looked at the other side…but no one was there.

The maid frowned as she came all the way around the rug and looked back at the side she was originally on.

Seeing no one there…she wondered briefly if she had been working too hard and went back to whacking the rug. After four good whacks…the rug whacked back again.

The maid grimaced in confusion…but then whacked the rug again, just so it could whack back at her.

She hit the rug twice in frustration…but then the rug wacked back at her twice. So she hit it three times…and the rug responded.

With an angry swing she hit the rug five times but then the rug went nuts!

Thumps were appearing all over the rug and dust flew out and surrounded her, obscuring her vision and making her cough.

That was when Hinata made her move.

O

Naruto saw the area with the pretty rug hanging in the air and was unfortunately curious as hell.

Of course.

He stood there hunched over and peered at it with a look of wonder and slowly reached out to touch it.

Just before his hand would have touched it…it jumped at him, and blew dust in his face.

Naruto blinked in surprise, than sneezed in time with the next hit on the rug.

The second one made him jump slightly back from the rug and cock his head at it.

Why did it throw dirt at him?

When the third thump came Naruto growled lightly then hit the rug back.

There…that would teach it.

But then the rug threw more dust at him.

Well Naruto paused for a moment to puzzle this out, but then shrugged and thumped it again.

Maybe this was like the bark from the tree that was outside his old cave…one side nice and soft, the other hard and mean.

So he must be on the mean side!

Naruto grinned and padded over and around the rug…but this side looked exactly the same as the other side.

Seeing no difference he padded around until he was on what he thought was the mean side again…but he wasn't sure what to do.

Naruto went over and sniffed at the rug…but didn't sense anger…or anything else for that matter, just as the rug blew dust at him three times in a row!

Now Naruto's ire was up and running, and he would have no more rudeness from this thing.

But…even as he was, Naruto was still nice above all. He padded back to the rug and tried to get close and it blew dust at him once more!

That was it…Naruto would give this rude rug what for!

Naruto thumped the rug hard with a fist…but then the rug thumped twice at him, so he thumped it twice.

But then the rug thumped three times…so he thumped it back three times.

Then the rug thumped five times and Naruto went all out as he started hitting it with his feet tail and hands rapidly as he bounded from one end to the other in a quick succession.

Standing not too far off Hinata noticed Naruto was gone…and that wasn't good.

Activating her Byakugan she searched quickly as she retraced her steps…then she saw where he was and he was dangerously close to the main house.

She watched for a minute…trying to figure out what was going on…until Naruto went ballistic and started beating all over the rug and Hinata bit the heal of her right hand as she moaned out, "Noooooooo!" and sprinted over to where he was.

Naruto was having a ball while he was teaching the mean rug a lesson, until he felt a hand latch to his and pull him.

Looking quickly, he recognized Hinata and thought she would be happy, but she didn't look happy…and she was pulling insistently at his hand…so instead of upsetting her further…he followed her.

The maid however…finally emerging from the dust cloud, looking very much like a very old dust bunny, hacked and wheezed until the head maid came out in a fit of rage. "What are you doing? Now we have to clean that wall and the room that all of that dust went into!" As she pointed to a room on the second floor that was obviously open."

The younger maid stammered something about hooligans or a ghost but the head maid scoffed at her and stormed into the house, mumbling about having trouble finding good help.

The maid looked unhappily at the wall, than peeked around the rug again…it just wasn't her day.

O

Hinata pulled the fox boy into the Sakura cottage and closed the door behind Naruto who crouched on all fours in front of her wagging his tail.

Hinata was bent over, gasping and wheezing, but also glaring slightly at Naruto.

Naruto oblivious to it…whined at her and inched closer.

Hinata frowned at him as she caught her breath but then locked the front door to be on the safe side then turned to the boy again. "Naruto you cannot do that! We have to keep you hidden until we can find a way to make you better!"

Naruto just looked at her, tail still wagging.

With a sigh of resignation, Hinata walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside to see what cold drinks were there, when the sound of snuffling caught her attention.

She stood up straight and turned around, and she watched as Naruto sniffed around the room, mostly in the corners and under furniture.

Hinata frowned briefly then ducked back into the refrigeration and choose to have some cold tea…when the smell hit her.

Ok…now you have to remember Hinata never had a pet before…so a dog sniffing around the room could just be a need to satisfy curiosity.

But not in this case.

Hinata turned around then screamed and blushed furiously as Naruto finished taking a crap next to the couch.

Hinata was so frazzled she didn't know what direction to go in first.

First she put the pitcher of tea down, than she went into the cabinet and pulled out some cleaner and paper towels.

Lastly she walked over briskly and scolded Naruto. "Bad Naruto…bad Naruto…you don't do that here! No!"

Naruto not recognizing her anger, but knowing something was wrong, frowned and his ears folded back against his head. He wasn't sure why…but she was upset with him.

Naruto whined at her, but Hinata just shook her head as she cleaned up after him.

Naruto was still frowning and looking at her as she straightened up and put the cleaning items away.

Hinata then with a slight frown went into the bathroom and called to him. "Naruto…come here Naruto-kun."

Naruto not afraid but a little leery made his way around to the bathroom and looked at Hinata as she stood next to a big white thing connected to the floor.

Hinata pointed to the big white thing and spoke to him again. "Here…this is where you do that. Not on the floor…in here."

Naruto cocked his head at her but wagged his tail and his ears perked up at her. Hinata hoping that he would remember emphasized her point by touching the big white thing again. "Remember…here."

Naruto grinned at her and she sighed…_hopefully he will remember._

Hinata went and got a glass from the cabinet and poured herself some tea as she was pouring however…she froze in place and blushed deeply as Naruto being affectionate as always rubbed his face from the back of her knee, to about mid buttock and back again. Hinata was frozen stock still, and didn't realize she was still pouring the tea until it spilled out of the glass and onto the table.

Naruto oblivious to her discomfort kept rubbing away until Hinata came out of her fugue state and grabbed the paper towels again.

At this rate, she would need a whole case just to keep up with the continually growing mess.

It wasn't long before Hinata felt weary…but a knock at the door made her frown and stride quickly over to it.

Opening the door she recognized one of the household staff. "Lady Hinata. Do you wish me to clean the cottage today? I did not know anyone was staying here but one of the guards said he thought he saw you come up here."

Hinata stood in the doorway, completely blocking it with her body and the door so Naruto couldn't get out, and the servant couldn't get in. "Um no...it is fine as it is." She said as she tried to wave Naruto off with her hand that was behind the door jam. "Everything is in order."

The servant nodded but gestured back towards the main house. "Do you need any supplies? Food?"

Hinata shook her head no as her face began to turn red.

Naruto…was being himself as behind her back he was rubbing his face against her backside and Hinata's body began to respond to the sensation despite her best effort to fight it off. "N..n..no I th..think I have all that I n..need."

The servant nodded as she studied her face. "Are you well Lady Hinata? You look all flushed…shall I call for a doctor?"

Hinata shook her head no vigorously then eeped loudly as Naruto's nose tried to go between her legs and he sniffed deeply.

Instantly Hinata's nipples hardened and her vagina responded by producing a copious amount of nectar, almost soaking her panties in that instant.

Hinata not knowing what else to do grinned as her face and mind began to meltdown and she blurted out. "No all fine gotta go goodbye!" and slammed the door in the servants face.

For her part she was unsure of the strange behavior on Hinata's part, but if no one asks, she wouldn't worry about it.

Hinata threw the bolt for the door and glared at Naruto…although she privately admitted that it felt really good…but she couldn't let him keep doing these things…around others.

_Wait did I just amend that thought?_

Not wanting to dwell on it, Hinata pointed at Naruto and shook her finger in his face. "No Naruto…you can't do that!"

Naruto frowned and his tail slowed as he looked at her. This was the second time she made that noise to him and her tone of voice wasn't pleasant…was there something wrong with what he did?

Naruto's face contorted a little in confusion, and Hinata felt bad watching his confusion, so she knelt next to him and rubbed his cheek with a smile. "Naruto-kun…I don't mean to yell at you, but some things just aren't appropriate."

Naruto still frowned at her but he began to purr lightly as her fingers found his whiskers and his face tilted and moved closer to her hand.

Hinata in the pit of her stomach wanted to be angry at him…what he did was well beyond anything anyone had ever done in the past…but she also understood that Naruto wasn't himself and he wasn't doing it to be perverted or anything like that…he was doing it because…

And at that point her thought process stopped.

_W..why was he doing that?_ She thought to herself in confusion. _Is it just me? Or would Naruto do it with any woman that looked like me? _

Her confusion increased and she got to the point where she didn't know what to think. While she was happy to have Naruto back…this wasn't the Naruto she remembered. Well to be honest when it comes to affection this Naruto beat the old one hands down…but this Naruto couldn't answer her when she talked to him, couldn't understand the pain she felt when she failed to do something properly or give her the encouragement she needed to keep going.

They were two sides to the same coin, the same yet polar opposites in some aspects.

Hinata needed advice…and while it was only recent, she only knew one person she could go to.

Hinata made Naruto something to snack on, than told him in a clear voice. "Naruto-kun…please stay here? I'll be back so please don't leave the cottage…and don't break anything?"

Naruto watched for a moment and whined at her as she closed the door…but something about her words reassured him and he felt in his heart…she would be back. So after eating what she made for him, he curled up on the rug next to the bed and waited for her return.

O

A knock at his door made Hiashi look up from the paperwork he was going through. With a slight sound of displeasure he put the paperwork aside before he acknowledged the visitor. "Come."

The door slid aside and Hinata walked in and bowed to him. "Father…if I may I have need of your council."

Hiashi nodded and beckoned his daughter to sit in front of him then as an after thought he poured himself and her some tea. The look on her face told him immediately that something was wrong and she was torn by her decision to come to him. At that moment he decided he would do the best he could and try to help instead of hinder. She deserved that from her father.

Hinata closed the door, then knelt in front of her father and nodded her head slightly before she raised the cup to him and sipped at it.

Hinata placed the cup back on the table and tried not to fidget…but she was having a hard time getting her thoughts to focus. After a few minutes of nothing Hiashi tapped his desk, making Hinata look up at him. "Daughter I cannot advise you if I do not know what is going on. Please relax and tell me what bothers you so."

Hinata saw something with her eyes that was completely alien to her father in their past…kindness. It startled her, but it helped her firm her resolve and she nodded to him., a new level of confidence building in her. "Father…we talked about this person who has lost his memory the night before…" and Hiashi held up his hand making her pause. "Please my daughter…there is no need for us to play guessing and word games. I know you refer to your crush Naruto Uzumaki, please let us be frank with each other."

Hinata blinked in surprise at first then nodded with a blush. She should have known better then to think she could fool her father for very long. "Hai…well…Naruto is very beast like for lack of a better word…and he doesn't remember anything from his past." Shifting gears she suddenly dodged around her thoughts and strayed to another aspect. "The hokage has asked me to help reeducate Naruto…to see if he can return to who he once was or at the very least to be more then he is."

Hiashi frowned slightly before he took a sip from his tea cup. "Why would the hokage choose you for this?"

Hinata frowned slightly before she answered. "I am the only person that Naruto-kun responds to. He listens to me and is very…affectionate." She said and blushed hard for having admitted to this to her father.

Hiashi did not miss this at all and an old habit sprung back to the surface. "Hinata…affectionate how?"

The young kunoichi looked at her hands for a moment before she straightened her shoulders and looked into his eyes. "He likes when I rub his whiskers, and he tries to cuddle with me all the time. His tail seems to wag only when I'm around and…"

But Hiashi's eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead before he got his face under control again. "His what daughter?"

Hinata mentally slapped herself for letting that slip but answered him. "He has a tail now father…and ears and other things about his appearance are also different…"

Hiashi's shoulders stiffened and he resumed an old posture that filled Hinata with dread. "I see. Hinata as much as it pains me to say this you must break off all correspondence with him."

Hinata blinked and in her chest she felt a tremor of pain. "But…father…why?"

Hiashi folded his hands within the sleeves of his robe before his eyes hardened and made Hinata shiver as his voice lashed her as it did of old. "Because I forbid it. You are the clan heir, and you have a reputation to maintain as such. If the Uzumaki has changed this much, no one will accept him except for a choice few. The council will never acknowledge him, and the majority of Konoha will turn its collective back on him. Your life will be effectively over as the council of elders will force me to choose between you and the good of the clan…and as much as I love you…that is a battle you will not win."

Hinata couldn't believe her ears as she looked incredulously at the man who had recently been kind to her and just as quickly turned on her again because of her desire to help Naruto. "I..Is this because of how he looks? That seems a poor reason for me to have to give up on him."

Hiashi's eyes hardened further and Hinata flinched slightly under the power of his glare, but then straightened her shoulders and stared back.

"Hinata…if you continue on this path, you will be removed as the heir, you will be branded with the caged bird seal, and you may be banished from the clan. Do not take this lightly. Is this boy's fate worth everything that you now have?"

Hinata struggled internally for a moment as she tried to be logical about this, but in the end her heart knew the proper thing even if her mind didn't. "Father…Naruto-kun almost died in the last few days when I was trying to decide what to do and I couldn't get my thoughts straight. He needs me. Are you saying it is preferable I let him die to save my prestige?"

Hiashi's face became completely emotionless for a moment but Hinata thought she saw a look of shock cross his features briefly. "Be that as it may…is his continued existence worth your life?" Hinata looked broken for a moment as she considered but it was not a long moment as she sat up straighter and stared right back at her father with conviction in her heart and shining on her face. "Yes father…it is. When he still had his memory I know Naruto-kun would have given his life to help me…to save me if he could. How can I call myself his friend or ever have called myself his friend if I could do no less for him?"

Hiashi's frown deepened which didn't seem possible, but obviously was. "Is that your final answer Hinata? Is that the last thing you will say in this matter?"

Her father seemed to be giving her a chance to reconsider to take back what he saw as her making a colossal mistake, and in truth a tiny portion of Hinata screamed at her to do it, but in a matter of seconds Hinata had squeezed that tiny voice into an even smaller ball, and threw it away. "Yes father…Naruto-kun needs me, and I will not let him down."

Hiashi nodded once before he picked up a summoning rod and tapped it on the table.

Immediately one of the household servants opened the door and stepped in bowing low. "Yes Hiashi-Sama?"

The lord of the Hyuuga clan looked at the servant briefly but spoke in a clear and concise voice. "Hinata's items are to be moved out of her room…"

Hinata's face fell slightly but she refused to break. If her father was going to be this cruel to her then it was better that it happened now before she truly began to trust him again. His next words however, stunned her completely. "Her personal effects will be moved to the Sakura cottage come tomorrow morning."

The servant bowed low as she replied. "It will be done as you request lord."

Hinata looked blankly at her father a question in her eyes when her lips failed to respond.

Hiashi's eyes softened as he looked at her. "Daughter, you are growing into a fine young woman…but you are still very gullible."

Hinata blinked at this but paused as he continued. "I am well aware that you snuck Naruto into the compound today and you have him hidden in the Sakura cottage. I was hoping you would come to me with this and let me know and for that I am quite proud of you…but I had to test your resolve to make sure you would do what was best. I was not lying to you…the clan council will try to do all that I described, and possibly the civilian council once they learn of Naruto's condition…so you will still have to be cautious. But…you have my full support."

Hinata felt tears threaten to fall and Hiashi grinned as she stood and rushed over to him and gave him a hug which he happily returned.

After a few moments of silence Hiashi pulled back and smiled at his daughter. "Now…do you think you can help him?"  
Hinata frowned as she considered before she answered him honestly. "I don't know father…there is so much to teach him, and Inoichi-san says because of the damage to his mind, some things we may not be able to restore…but I do not want to give up on him. I want to help him as much as we can."

Hiashi nodded as he considered then smiled softly at Hinata. "Then I suggest you use all the resources you can. I have not seen how he is as yet…but I plan on visiting you in the cottage tomorrow. From there we will try and evaluate him and what we need to do to help him."

Hinata frowned at her father and hit his shoulder lightly. "But…why did you trick me father?"

Hiashi chuckled before he did something her mother used to do all the time that she sorely missed. His index finger poked her on the point of her nose making her twitch it before she looked at him again. "Because I had to test your conviction daughter. When the hokage decides to reintroduce Naruto to Konoha, there will be a lot of opposition and you will have to be strong, more so then ever before…but I believe that you will stand tall my daughter…of that I have no doubt."

Hinata blushed happily as she hugged her father again.

It seemed things would be moving in a positive direction for once.

O

Hinata returned to the Sakura cottage and she would prepare for the coming day. It was a pleasant surprise that her father supported her decision…even if he was a little cruel about it at first.

Naruto pranced around happily as she came in and locked the door behind her and she couldn't help but smile at him and the antics he displayed in his happy state.

In truth…it made her feel more wanted then ever and that in itself was worth what she thought would be lurking on the horizon.

Hinata sighed happily as she walked to the bathroom, Naruto prancing along happily next to her…until she tried to close the bathroom door and he ducked inside with her.

Hinata frowned as she looked at him and he stood there with his tail wagging.

With a grimace she opened the door and stepped out and he followed her, but when she tried to go back in, he moved faster then she did and was inside the bathroom again, wagging his tail happily.

Hinata wondered if she maybe had stepped into the outer limits or reality, but after she pinched herself, she knew she was still in the normal realm…well as normal as it got anyway.

Hinata decided that if she was going to go to the restroom in pace, she was going to have to put her foot down. "Naruto-kun…out." She said as she pointed outside the bathroom.

In response Naruto began to walk to the door making Hinata smile, but then she frowned as he stopped next to her and began rubbing against her legs.

With a frustrated sigh Hinata rubbed his head, but then gasped as his nose found it's way to her crotch and he snorted loudly!

Hinata's knees turned inward as she tried to push his head away from her delicate spot. "Naruto no!" She gasped as she felt butterflies begin to dance in her stomach and her crotch soaked itself…but she also shivered in pleasure as his head moved insistently against her and despite her best efforts she began to give way to the pleasure of it. "Naruto-kun…no…you shouldn't…"

Which usually led to things progressing further then the participants usually want, but at the last moment…Hinata's modesty won out and she turned and dashed from the bathroom.

Naruto blinked as he began to get lost in the intoxicating smell that was Hinata, but when she moved away he grinned as his tongue lolled out of his mouth and he gave chase!

Hinata ran to the kitchen and around the table, but stopped short when Naruto knocked all the chairs over and slid to a stop in front of her.

Hinata not sure what to do turned to run back, but Naruto pounced on her, and as he brought her to the floor, her pants came down as well!

Hinata was mortified as she tried to reach for her pants, and push Naruto away at the same time and failed miserably at both.

Naruto…sporting an erection that would make porn stars jealous rubbed his face and snuffled against her panty covered crotch, causing Hinata to moan loudly as he hit various sensitive spots.

Hinata despite her best efforts felt her legs beginning to open of their own accord and Naruto's eyes glazed over for a moment as her womanly sent overwhelmed him and he stopped moving for a moment and she blinked in surprise as he seemed to smile at her.

Hinata unsure if he would listen reached up and rubbed his whiskers and spoke in a mostly calm voice. "Let me up Naruto-kun."

Naruto cocked his head at her, but strangely enough moved off of her and stayed crouching beside her as she stood. Hinata blinked in surprise but then stood and tried to fix her pants.

Naruto whined at her as she got them halfway up, and she looked at him curiously. When she went to pull them up again he whined louder, and she stopped. Experimentally she pulled them down, and he smiled.

This made Hinata blink in confusion, but since it was just the two of them and Naruto seemed to be more manageable, with a slight blush she stepped out of her pants and walked to the bedroom, laying them on a chair there.

Naruto followed her and lay down on the rug next to her until she turned to go into the bathroom and Hinata expected another chase around the cottage…but to her surprise, he stayed there and waited for her.

Hinata wasn't sure what to make of this new behavior…but if it gave her a bit of privacy, she wouldn't fight it.

Hinata stripped down and climbed into the shower and turned on the water, eyes closing in pleasure as the warm spray danced over her body.

She wasn't sure what to do…but as she considered she realized Naruto would have to start listening to her more. The only thing she could think of was to teach him obedience…but she knew nothing of that so she would have to read some books…maybe consult someone who knew how to do these things.

It was a crazy situation made even crazier and she was sure it would be one for the history books when they were finally done.

It wasn't a matter of if anymore…but when. She was sure of it.

Hinata sighed as she turned off the shower and stepped out, but blinked in confusion. _Wait didn't I…_

And she stepped out into the hall with a towel going around her body to cover her modesty. A trail of her clothes led her through the hall. Shirt, bra, socks, but where were her…she walked into the bedroom, and gasped in surprise as Naruto lay there on his back with his feet and hands in the air, and Hinata's panties draped over his nose and lower face and him breathing deeply through them, a happy grin on his face.

Hinata leaned against the door and put her face in her hands with an exasperated sigh of, "Oh Naruto-kun…"

O

Next Episode: Who's TeachingWho?


	5. Chapter 5

**To soothe a savage heart**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning proved to be just as interesting as the previous days.

The night before Hinata despite her new confidence just couldn't bring herself to be firm enough with Naruto.

The fox boy had jumped on the bed as she settled under the comforter and curled up behind her, immediately making her temperature rise 20 degrees on her face.

For the next hour she played reverse tug of war with him. He would get close, she would push him away.

At one time Hinata would have loved nothing more then to have him cuddled up to her…but at this time she was very confused about the situation and what to do.

The fact that a certain portion of his anatomy kept poking her in the back, backside and anywhere else he was close to didn't help either.

Needless to say it was a long night for her until he finally fell asleep.

Needless to say as she stretched before rising she noticed the distinct absence of a warm body next to hers and it made her blink and wake up instantly.

At this stage…Naruto in the house unsupervised was NOT a good thing.

Rising quickly Hinata donned a nearby bathrobe and left the bedroom, looking for signs of her fox boy who could be in any amount of trouble at this point.

Surprisingly…he was not in the kitchen, nor was he in the living room.

With a concerned frown she went into the dining room, but he was not present there either.

Hinata began to really sweat as she made her way back to the bedroom and he was not under the bed or in the closet. Finally…Hinata bit her bottom lip and walked to the bathroom where she heard faint huffing and snorting sounds as she got closer. She at least knew where he was from the sounds…but what he was doing would probably freak her out so she prepared herself for anything.

Luckily she was ready for the absolute worst thing, although this didn't qualify.

Sort of.

Naruto lay on his back in the bathtub, the panties Hinata had taken from him the night before once again draped over his mouth and nose, him snorting and snuffling them with a happy wag of his tails, arms and legs in the air looking very much like a dog waiting to have his tummy rubbed..

Hinata grumbled as she smacked her face with her hand, blush firmly on her cheeks before she reached over and snatched her panties from his face causing him to open his eyes and whine unhappily at her but she shook her finger at him in response. "No Naruto-kun…you aren't supposed to sniff my p..panties!" she said with a huge blush and only a partial stutter.

This of course would have had various perverts (Cough Jiraiya cough Kakashi cough) giggling like little school girls if they had been privy to it but luckily they were not around or else one would be happily writing in a notepad and the other eagerly waiting to read it.

Hinata shook her head again at Naruto before she turned and strode from the bathroom. She wasn't sure why…but Naruto had become a huge pervert in his time. She had heard of such things before…and while she was not worried about her own personal hygiene…it still left her with a sense of profound embarrassment to have him do such things.

She was sure it was mostly innocent…but really!

Naruto…completely oblivious as usual had climbed from the tub and clambered after her in a crouched position and stopped on his haunches as she tossed her panties once again in the hamper.

Turning to look at her charge she sighed then shook her head. "Naru-kun…must I start locking my panties up so you won't be s..sniffing them?" she said again with a slight stutter, still blushing like a tomato.

Even trying to be firm…the mere thought of it embarrassed her to no end but she had to admit if only secretly…it did light a slight fire in her.

Naruto…just grinned at her before he padded over and rubbed his head against her thigh with a deep purr and she could only sigh before she smirked and rubbed his head. "Oh Naru-kun." She intoned solemnly before she rubbed his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Naruto…not knowing just grinned at her before rubbing against her again.

While starting off oddly…the next hour or so of the morning progressed with no trouble other than the occasional moment where Naruto got himself into trouble and Hinata did her best not to be exasperated with him.

Teaching him to eat at the table turned out to be a bigger headache then she anticipated, so she forewent the chopsticks and just let him bury his face in the bowl.

While he was relatively neat like this…she still had not anticipated that training him would be so difficult.

After glancing at him again and trying to decide what to do Hinata was saved by a knock at the front door of the cottage.

Without a backward glance she went and opened it carefully and smiled when her father's visage greeted her.

"Good morning my daughter…I trust you slept well?"

Hinata smiled genuinely at her father increasing the feeling of warmth in the area before she opened the door and bowed to him. Yes father, I am well rested. Won't you come in please?"

Hiashi returned the bow to his daughter before he stepped across the threshold into the sakura cottage. "Thank you my daughter. And how is yoOOF!" Hiashi yelled out as the air rushed from his body.

Seemed to be a large Naruto shaped object had barreled into Hiashi and was now sitting on his chest staring down at the clan head with a smile on his face, purring happily, tails waving behind him.

Hinata blinked in surprise before she shook her head and raised her voice to him. "No Naruto-kun! Bad Naruto-kun!" she admonished as she slammed the front door and locking it before she hurried over to where the two sat.

Naruto looked over at Hinata with a slight frown, head cocking sideways as he looked at her before he whined in question.

Hinata strode over and stood less then arms length from Naruto, bent slightly at the waist so he got the full effect of her glare and waggled a finger at him. "We don't tackle our guests Naruto-kun…that's a bad Naruto-kun!"

Naruto's tails stopped wagging and his ears drooped slightly and he whined at her, obviously understanding her displeasure, and while Hinata wanted to remain firm with him, she loved him so much that after a few seconds she was forced to smile and pet Naruto on his head. "Oh Naru-kun…what am I going to do with you?" she asked again rhetorically.

At this Naruto turned around and his three tails began to thump up and down in happiness as Hinata shook her head but rubbed his head much to his pleasure.

A loud grumble however caught her attention immediately though as she noticed that Naruto's tails were thumping Hiashi on his face. "You can start by GETTING HIM OFF OF ME!"

With a eep of fear Hinata grabbed Naruto by his shorts and pulled him off of her father who quickly climbed to his feet and brushed himself off before he glared at both of them.

Naruto doing the smart thing, hid behind Hinata and peeked around her hip…of course making her blush because of where his hands were.

Hiashi also seeing where his hands were frowned deeper.

Naruto's hands were innocently holding either side of Hinata's hips as he watched the clan head warily.

Hiashi looked from Naruto to Hinata then back again before he asked. "I take it his hands do not remain at his sides?"

Hinata still blushing played with her index finger tips. "Well your voice was loud and scared him and I'm sure he didn't know what he was doing?" she said with what she hoped wasn't too much confusion or doubt..

Hiashi still frowning decided to ask some very pointed questions. "Hinata-chan…has Naruto acted in any way that would be considered unbecoming?"

Hinata did her best to play dumb, and hoped she was doing it well enough to fool her father. "Why father…whatever do you mean?"

Hiashi frowned at his daughter before he cleared his throat. "What I mean daughter is he…being forward with you?"

Hinata knew exactly what her father meant, but was too embarrassed to voice an answer to that particular question, and worried about how he would react if she answered in the positive. "Um…well…he just doesn't know any better father. That is why we need to educate him again."

Hiashi seeing through his daughter's weak answer; nodded and surprisingly decided to let go his immediate question. "I see. It seems he is worse off than I had originally thought. He seems completely lacking in human sentiment or thought process. While I am no expert Hinata, I do not understand how we will be able to educate him without extensive training and possibly exhaustive measures."

Hiashi walked over to the table and sat quietly sat at it in thought as Hinata went and put some tea on for her and her father and Naruto watched them as they sat.

It was quiet for a time, but after the tea was served and they had refreshed themselves, Hiashi looked at his daughter and nodded. "I have an idea Hinata-chan…a place to start anyway. Hana Inuzuka owes me a favor and what I think is we can get her to sort of train Naruto in the meantime until we can find a better idea."

Hinata frowned as she considered but then looked at her father a bit in concern. "Wait Hana _INUZUKA_? As in Kiba's sister?"

Hiashi nodded but Hinata continued before he could comment. "No offense father but you do realize she is a vet?"

Hiashi smirked but then nodded to her. "I am aware of that. My current thoughts daughter is she can instill discipline in him until we can educate him more on a person to person level. She can also teach you how best to deal with Naruto in his current state…until we can figure out other means that is."

Hinata thought about her father's words then nodded slightly in the affirmative. While she wasn't happy about the situation, she was trying to think on a practical level and realized something would have to be done to get him started."The training won't be painful will it?"

Hiashi frowned as he considered then shook his head negatively. "I do not think so my daughter. Hana is very protective of animals and I do not think she would let anything happen to Naruto in this state nor would she intentionally hurt him."

Hinata thought for a few moments before she nodded her head again. "Alright father, if this will work I am all for trying it, as long as Naruto-kun will be ok."

Hiashi smiled at his daughter before he stood up. "Excellent. I will send her a message to come over as soon as she is able. In the meantime, continue to do what you can to help him."

Hiashi gestured his head towards Naruto but now noticed he was not in the corner that he had been sitting in.

After a few seconds of looking Hiashi shrugged and stood to depart. "Well I will leave it in your more than capable hands…but remember nothing untoward. Kami knows this will cause scandal enough if it gets out you are sleeping in the same house with one of your ex classmates."

Hinata smiled at her father reassuringly with an innocent shrug of her shoulders. "There is nothing to worry about father…I have it all under control. No embarrassment here!"

Just as she finished that statement, Naruto came padding out and sat down happily in front of Hiashi with what was obviously Hinata's panties from the night before dangling between his teeth.

Seeing this Hinata instantly turned red as her father snatched her unmentionables from Naruto's mouth and shook them in front of him in mounting fury. "What are you doing with these?" He shouted indignantly.

In turn, Hinata snatched them from her father and held them to her chest with a mortified look. "FATHER! Don't handle my panties!"

The huge blush on her face was suddenly matched by the one now on Hiashi's face as he began to sputter, but quickly straightened his robes and turned and walked out the door, just in time for two blushing maids to stare at him, both with obvious looks of disbelief on their faces.

Hiashi only grumbled as he held his head high and strode towards the main house, imagining there wasn't a blush on his cheeks as the two young women were wondering why Hinata's father would be touching his daughter's under garments.

Hinata without a word quickly closed the door and locked it before she turned a glare at Naruto whose ears drooped automatically.

Hinata wasn't sure, but it seemed he was developing a defense mechanism to her anger…puppy dog cuteness…or in this case fox-boy cuteness. "Bad Naruto-kun! Didn't I tell you to leave my panties alone?"

Naruto's ears and tails drooped further and he whined at her again in obvious sadness, but Hinata decided she would let him suffer for a bit as she turned and marched away from him and into her bedroom, swiftly closing the door so he could not follow her in.

Naruto bumped his forehead against the door and looked at it in confusion before he scratched at it in frustration.

He didn't know why she was upset with him…he just knew she smelled good, especially the material she wore close to her nether region. It gave him a sense of happiness and made him excited whenever he could smell them.

Luckily for Hinata he hadn't caught on yet to where that delectable odor came from, or things might really have been a problem.

After a few minutes Naruto settled in front of her door with a sad sigh and waited for her to come back out.

Hinata, with a frown saw him through the bottom of the door and watched as he finally settled down there before she looked at her frilly dainties from the night before still in her hand. She didn't understand his obsession with them…they were just a panty after all. After a few seconds she spread them out on the bed and looked at them with a frown.

They looked the same to her today as they did yesterday…yet there was something about them that drove Naruto to a strange reaction.

After a few seconds, Hinata picked them up and blushed before she brought them to her nose and sniffed lightly at them.

She blinked a few times then sniffed again a little deeper before she frowned then shrugged and threw them into the hamper again.

While she didn't understand what the attraction was and her little experiment failed to produce any answers, she decided that him snorting and carrying her panties around like a prize was not appropriate.

In the meantime, she was going to have to get ready for team practice…but she didn't have a way to watch Naruto.

With a frown she considered leaving him there by himself, but was now worried about what he would do while she was gone.

With a defeated sounding sigh Hinata did the only thing she could think of.

O

Hanabi looked at her sister skeptically as Hinata bowed to her for the third time and she wondered what was so special about the Sakura cottage. "So wait let me get this straight…you want me to watch the Sakura cottage for you…not go in, but just watch it from the outside and make sure no one goes in and no one comes out?" Hinata nodded quickly so Hanabi continued. "And you will grant me one favor of any kind whenever I wish as long as it does not interfere with your duties to the leaf or the Hyuuga clan?"

Hinata again nodded quickly and Hanabi smiled wickedly as she rubbed her hands together. "Oh dear sister…you have a deal!"

Hinata for her part felt like she just signed a deal with the devil…but knew that she would be screwed if she didn't. The question is would she be screwed because she did?

Only time would tell...

O

Hanabi sat in her window and grumbled quietly to herself over the boring duty that she was stuck with.

While the favor of anything she wanted in the future was great at first…she was now bored out of her mind and wishing she hadn't agreed to it.

Unfortunately Hanabi also took her job very seriously…call it a level of the Hyuuga pride showing in everything she did…so she would not abandon her post…but damn she wished something interesting would happen!

Remember that old saying? Careful what you wish for…

As Hanabi sat she blinked in surprise and sat up straight as one of the curtains in the cottage's window seemed to move on its own.

Now at first…this seemed like it could have been a reaction from the wind, or maybe she hadn't seen it at all and just wanted something to happen so badly her imagination played tricks on her…but when it moved again, she knew at least it wasn't her imagination.

With a frown she stood up and watched as the curtain seemed to roll and twist a few times, than just as suddenly it hung limp again.

What was Hinata hiding in the Sakura cottage?

Was it a pet? Did Hinata have a cat or a puppy in the Sakura cottage and she was hiding it from their father?"

While Hanabi agreed she wouldn't go into the cottage, her deal was that she would keep an eye on it and made sure no one came in or went out…but it looked like someone may have gotten in!

Well she couldn't let that slight go…it would make her seem irresponsible if someone did sneak into the cottage.

At the very least she had to go check and make sure some dastardly villain wasn't inside after she agreed to keep it safe.

Yeah.

That would work.

While Hanabi was very good at keeping her word, she was even better at finding ways to pervert her meaning to get what she wanted.

With a decisive nod, Hanabi climbed out the window and down the trellis and walked over to the Sakura cottage.

As she approached she noticed the curtain had stopped moving, but it was far too late for her to stop moving, she was already here after all.

A small grin appeared on her face as she reached the door and took out her key to the cottage and inserted it into the lock.

One click, two clicks, and the door was unlocked and creaked open as she pushed it.

After a few seconds when no puppy came bounding over and yapping at the open door Hanabi began to think it wasn't a puppy then.

Frowning, she stepped in and closed the door looking around in curiosity before she spied what had been playing with the curtain and her eyes bugged out of her head in surprise.

O

Naruto saw the girl walk into the cottage and wondered who she was.

While it wasn't the girl who smelled nice, she did look similar if not a bit younger.

At first he stayed behind the curtains, unsure of who this was and what she would do, but after a few seconds he looked around the curtain at her and after a few more of staring at her shocked expression he came out more until they were looking fully at each other, he in curiosity she still in surprise.

After another pregnant pause Hanabi finally got her mouth to work as she took in his ears and tails. "W..who…or what are you?"

Naruto merely grinned as his tails wagged so she tried again. "My name is Hanabi…what's your name?"

Naruto jumped up and scampered around in a circle before he stopped facing her again with the same smile.

Frowning deeper Hanabi approached Naruto and slowly walked around him taking in his features.

Naruto watched her until he couldn't turn his head any further than snapped it around quickly still watching her as she completed the circle around him. Predictably Hanabi tried to dispel the genjutsu she was sure she was under and when that didn't work she activated her byakugan and got the shock of her life.

"They're real?" said in surprise before she reached over and gave one of Naruto's ears a tug, producing a yelp of pain from Naruto before he reached over and tugged her ear painfully, eliciting a squawk of protest from Hanabi.

Hinata's sister rubbed her ear and glared at Naruto but was also being assaulted with the same glare as they both worried over their slightly hurting appendages.

Hanabi thought for a moment before she gently put her hand out and Naruto surprisingly sniffed at it for a moment before he looked at her and sniffed again.

A look of surprise seemed to come over the fox boy's face as he realized that while this wasn't his friend with the soft thighs, they smelled very similar.

Naruto gave a happy yap and all three of his tails began to wag faster just as Hanabi gently ran her hand over his head. "It's soft, like fur…weird." She muttered aloud as he began to rumble happily.

Hanabi wasn't sure what to think, but he seemed pleasant enough before she began to wonder why he looked so familiar.

She knew she had seen him before…she just wasn't sure where she had seen him.

After a little while she shrugged and continued to pet him. While the whole scenario seemed surrealistic, she had to admit there was something pleasant about the way he purred…almost soothing. Without realizing it, she had gotten closer and put her ear to his chest and listened before she got a big smile on her face, something she would never do in public, and casually hugged his back while she listened to him rumble.

Naruto wasn't sure what this was, but he had seen people do it before. While he was confused by it, it didn't feel bad and in fact it made him happier with her arms around him.

Hesitating a little Naruto wrapped his arms around her which surprised Hanabi at first and made her a little nervous, but when she focused on him purring again she settled back into the hug and smiled again at the rumbling sound in his chest.

While not understanding what was going on or what possessed her to approach someone she didn't know, especially looking the way Naruto did she found it pleasant and could understand she thought why Hinata had kept him. He was soft and cuddly, and he was pleasant to be near.

Naruto had no such thoughts in his head, only that she was similar to the one he liked, and he began to wonder if her garment smelled like the other ones did.

Not sure what to think, Naruto decided to find out.

He slowly stepped back from Hanabi to her disappointment, but then on all fours approached her again, purring louder than before.

Hanabi watched him in confusion until his head butted than rubbed against her legs and he walked around her, rubbing against her like a large cat.

Not sure what to think Hanabi blushed slightly when his head rubbed against her backside but she let him continue as after a few minutes it felt good to her also.

She had never had a cat before, and she thought that if this was what it felt like to have a cat then she wished she had gotten one years ago.

Naruto's face slowly rubbed around her hip and rubbed against her belly and she couldn't help but rub his head and he shivered and purred louder. Hanabi was all for everything that was happening…up until he grasped her pants and gave them a tug down...

O

Hinata was now not only hot and sweaty, but extremely frustrated.

To start her team meeting off, Kiba had walked up to her, seeming friendly enough and greeted her in a friendly manner.

Hinata feeling ok with it, greeted him in return...and that was where the pleasantness ended.

Kiba with a smile reached into a pouch and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Hinata who looked at it curiously before she unrolled it and frowned deeply at the words before she glared at Kiba.  
"Really Kiba? Are you serious or just completely delusional?"

Kiba frowned in return before he looked at her in confusion. "What? I don't understand."

Hinata held up the scroll and read aloud from it. "The reader of this scroll is now obligated to marry the bearer of this legally binding document and cannot back out of it by any means. It is further noted that if the reader attempts to back out of this legally binding agreement then she must immediately declare her undying love to the bearer and proceed with him to the nearest chapel to cement the union."

Hinata's eyes raised to look at Kiba again who shrugged sheepishly but then tried to appear serious. "Oh it is authentic...see it even has the hokage's seal!"

Hinata scrolled further down the page before she crumpled the scroll up in her hand. "Since when does the hokage sign documents in crayon?"

Kiba frowned again as he mumbled, "I thought it was a nice touch..."

Hinata ground her teeth together for a second before her face calmed and she looked at Kiba imploringly. "Kiba...we are team mates, we are sort of friends...please stop pursuing me like this? I am not interested in you like that and despite what you might think my heart still belongs to Naruto. I'm begging you to please understand."

Kiba smiled at Hinata and she got a surge of hope as she thought he may finally see things her way...until he looked back at his partner who was lying under a nearby tree. "See that boy...I knew she couldn't resist me...she's already begging!"

Akamaru whined and covered his eyes with his paws just as Hinata's hands clenched in anger and her foot connected squarely with Kiba's testicles!

The dog user's eyes widened to dinner plate proportions just before he hit the ground with a high pitch scream.

While this would have been a successful conclusion for Hinata, Kurenai showed up with a bevy of questions, none of which would help Hinata's case.

Even thoguh Kiba was being an unbearable shit, Kurenai could not in good conscience let Hinata just bash away on the boy unless he was being perverted...and since in this case he wasn't...you get the idea.

After chasing Tora, weeding a garden, and a grueling practice, Hinata just wanted to go home, take a shower, and make up with Naruto for the earlier debacle that they had.

She knew he wasn't a bad boy...just confused...but with her love and support, and a healthy dose of discipline...she knew he would be back to his old self again.

As she stuck the key in the lock of the Sakura cottage door, a muffled scream from inside made her jump with a start before she burst into the room and stop completely shocked at the scene.

On the floor was a half naked Hanabi...only her bra and panties on, but what shocked her the most was a playful looking Naruto sitting on her back, the waistband of her panties in his teeth, and said article pulled halfway down her backside.

Naruto blinked and looked at Hinata, tails wagging happily, Hanabi looking imploring at her sister, but with also a little fear in her eyes as she knew she was going to have to explain this somehow, and Hinata who was getting redder by the moment, but not in embarrassment.

Can you say AWKWARD?

I knew you could.

O

Next episode: Reward him how?


End file.
